


No Man's Land (WC)

by PikachuNoises



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Animal Death, Animal Harm, Canon Character Cameos - Freeform, Death, Extreme Gore and Violence, F/F, F/M, LGBT characters, M/M, The Forest Territories WC, War Themes, warriors fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikachuNoises/pseuds/PikachuNoises
Summary: When the clans’ way of life is threatened by an unknown Twoleg influence, Cadmiumpaw must band together with his friends in order to save them from the destructive fire the Twolegs bring with them.





	1. Allegiances

** Allegiances **

 

** Thunderclan **

 

**Leader:**  Rosestar - Lilac colored molly with a fluffy neck and green eyes.

 

**Deputy:**  Dappledmask - Brown molly with darker color points and pale green eyes.

 

**Medicine cat:** Poppypetal - Calico tom with amber eyes.

**Apprentice: Thrushpaw**

 

**Warriors:**

 

Applespeckle - Brown-red speckled molly with amber eyes.

 

Dustwhisker - Dusty brown tabby tom with green eyes. 

 

Mintbreeze - White molly with pale gray splotches and green eyes. 

 

Ashsmoke - Gray speckled molly with blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Tulippaw**

 

Quickowl - Diluted Torbie molly with big yellow eyes.

 

Milkgaze - Blind tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes and milky pupils. 

**Apprentice: Thistlepaw**

 

Fireant - Dark ginger tabby tom with pale yellow eyes. (Mate is Garlandleaf)

 

Nightlion - Black tom with a brilliant mane and amber eyes. (Mate is Chestnutpelt)

**Apprentice: Shatteredpaw**

 

Bumblefoot - Gray tom with darker stripes, large paws, and bright yellow eyes. (Mate is Mintbreeze)

 

Branchweb - Brown and white molly with yellow eyes.

 

**Apprentices:**

 

Thrushpaw - Pale brown tabby tom with green eyes.

 

Thistlepaw - Lilac tom with amber eyes. (Son of Rosestar)

 

Tuilppaw - Small gray tom with slightly visible stripes and yellow eyes.

 

Shatteredpaw - Gray and white tom with green eyes.

 

**Queens:**

 

Garlandleaf - Battle scarred black molly with green eyes. (Mate is Fireant)

 

Chestnutpelt - Chocolate molly with amber eyes. (Mate is Nightlion)

 

**Elders:**

 

Fallentwig - Dark gray tom with shredded ears and amber eyes.

 

Bristlebush - Brown tabby molly with fur that sticks out and green eyes.

 

** Riverclan **

 

**Leader:**  Smokestar - Smoke colored molly with a light gray underbelly and yellow eyes. (Sister to Turtlestrike)

 

**Deputy:** Streamripple - Pretty silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

 

**Medicine cat:** Tigershadow - Brown tabby molly with torn ears and scars across her pelt and green eyes. 

 

**Warriors:**

 

Snowpuddle - Long furred white molly with blue eyes. Deaf in both ears.

 

Turtlestrike - Dark gray molly with darker stripes, a white underbelly and paws, and yellow eyes.

**Apprentice: Otterpaw**

 

Mistyhaze - White tom with gray tabby markings and green eyes. 

 

Fogheart - Pale gray tom with lighter stripes and amber eyes.

 

Sweetminnow - Brown tabby molly with yellow eyes.

 

Mallowscales - Silver tabby molly with amber eyes. 

**Apprentice: Oakpaw**

 

Troutwhisker - Large gray tabby tom with amber eyes. 

**Apprentice: Shellpaw**

 

Waspclaw - Ginger tom with long claws and blue eyes.

 

Lilypod - White molly with brown patches and green eyes.

 

Willowbrook - Gray molly with long fur and yellow eyes.

 

**Apprentices:**

 

Oakpaw - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. 

 

Shellpaw - White molly with yellow eyes. 

 

Otterpaw - Dark brown tabby and cream molly with amber eyes.

 

**Queens:**

 

N/A

 

**Elders:**

 

Sageberry - White molly with gray spots and green eyes, former medicine cat.

 

Dawnstream - Ginger molly with yellow eyes.

 

Reedshadow - Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

 

** Skyclan **

 

**Leader:** Brightstar - Large white tom with cream points and amber eyes.

 

**Deputy:**  Bouncestep - Brown tabby tom with mackerel stripes and yellow eyes.

 

**Medicine cat:** Henflight - Light ginger molly with long fur and green eyes.

 

**Apprentice:** Wrensong - Brown tom with a black dabbled back and pale under belly with amber eyes.

 

**Warriors:**

 

Beetleleg - Dark gray tom with darker legs and pale yellow eyes.

 

Sweetberry - Cream and white molly with a bright pink nose and blue eyes.

**Apprentice: Timberpaw**

 

Sparrowfeather - Brown tabby warrior with a cream underbelly and green eyes. 

 

Juniperbelly - Dilute tortoiseshell molly with blue eyes. 

 

Stormcloud - Long furred gray tom with yellow eyes.

 

Sunpatch - Pale ginger tom with paler stripes and green eyes. 

 

Dappledleaf - Pretty tortoiseshell molly with green eyes. 

**Apprentice: Lightpaw**

 

Emberstep - Gray molly with darker legs, tail and ears. White underbelly and green eyes.

 

Foxfang - Tall ginger tom with green eyes. 

**Apprentice: Frostpaw**

 

Houndclaw - Large brown tabby tom with long claws and blue eyes.

 

Cloudheart - Gray and white molly with dark green eyes.

**Apprentice: Cadmiumpaw**

 

**Apprentices:**

 

Cadmiumpaw - Cinnamon red tom with lighter flecks, one green eye and one yellow eye. Former kittypet rogue.

 

Frostpaw - Ginger and white molly with green eyes.

 

Timberpaw - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 

Lightpaw - Cream tabby tom with blue eyes.

 

**Queens:**

 

Tallweed - Tall ginger molly with yellow eyes. (Mate to Brightstar)

 

Crowtalon - Dark gray molly with amber eyes.

 

**Elders:**

 

Sparkflicker - Tortoiseshell molly with green eyes.

 

Goosetrail - Gray and brown tom with yellow eyes, scars across his pelt.

 

** Shadowclan **

 

**Leader:** Smallstar - Tiny, long furred, cinnamon molly with a white chin and feet with brown eyes.

 

**Deputy:** Longwhisker - Black silky molly with long whiskers and blue eyes.

 

**Medicine cat:** Berryblue - Gray-blue tom with a lighter underbelly and blue eyes

**Apprentice: Leopardpaw**

 

**Warriors:**

 

Onyxclaw - Sleek, long furred black tom with scars along his face, bright yellow eyes.

 

Ratshadow - Dark gray molly with missing patches of fur along her face, feet and tail. Big amber eyes.

 

Quietwolf - Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes and a bushy tail. 

**Apprentice: Yarrowpaw**

 

Marshtail - Pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

 

Thundergaze - Golden tabby tom with blue eyes. Scars lead from his ear to his eye.

 

Silentstep - Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

 

Loudbadger - Black and white molly with amber eyes.

**Apprentice: Lizardpaw**

 

Adderheart - Long furred cinnamon molly with green eyes. (Mate to Newtbelly)

 

Toadstare - Torbie molly with big yellow eyes.

 

Newtbelly - Golden tabby tom with distinctive spots, a spotted belly and green eyes. (Mate to Adderheart)

 

Ravenclaw - Dark gray molly with yellow eyes.

 

Puddlefur - Muddy brown molly with amber eyes.

 

**Apprentices:**

 

Leopardpaw - Dark gray tom with unusual spot markings and yellow eyes.

 

Lizardpaw - Pale brown tabby tom with distinctive stripes and green eyes.

 

Yarrowpaw - Gray molly with big yellow eyes.

 

**Queens:**

 

Finchtail - Gray molly with gray stripes and yellow eyes.

 

**Elders:**

 

Owlhollow - Brown and cream molly with amber eyes.

 

Milkreed - White molly with green eyes.

 

Shrewpelt - Pale brown tabby tom with blind yellow eyes.

 

**Windclan**

 

**Leader:** Goldenstar - Golden tabby molly with ear tufts and blue eyes.

 

**Deputy:** Paleheather - Fawn colored tom with heather blue eyes. (Mate to Skyfeather)

 

**Medicine cat:** Beewing - Pale ginger molly with darker stripes and yellow eyes.

 

**Warriors:**

 

Hailspots - Lilac tom with lighter flecks and green eyes.  _ Moor-Runner _

**Apprentice: Fawnpaw**

 

Stormwhisker - Fawn colored molly with pale blue eyes.  _ Moor-Runner _

 

Tallhorse - Tall dusky brown tom with a silky tail and amber eyes.  _ Moor-Runner _

 

Cottonfuzz - Thick furred pale gray molly with white patches and yellow eyes.  _ Tunneller _

**Apprentice: Swiftpaw**

 

Woolypelt - Thick furred gray tom with some fur that sticks out and amber eyes.  _ Tunneller _

 

Grassarch - Pale brown tabby tom with arch-like stripes around his eyes, green eyes.  _ Tunneller  _ (Mate to Heatherclaw)

 

Weedtail - Brown tabby molly with fur that sticks out along her tail and yellow eyes.  _ Moor-Runner _

 

Skyfeather - Gray molly with white patches and blue eyes. (Mate to Paleheather, mother to Fawnpaw)  _ Moor-Runner _

 

Lightningstrike - Black tom with strong white marks along his face and legs, bright yellow eyes.  _ Tunneller  _ (Mate to Rabbitshriek)

 

Runningstag - Tall pale brown tom with a white underbelly and green eyes.  _ Tunneller _

 

**Apprentices:**

 

Swiftpaw - Gray molly with amber eyes.  _ Tunneller _

 

Fawnpaw - Lilac tom with a bushy tail and heather blue eyes. (Son to Paleheather and Skyfeather)  _ Moor-Runner _

 

**Queens:**

 

Rabbitshriek - Brown tabby tom with green eyes. (Trans male who is pregnant, Mate is Lightningstrike.)

 

Heatherclaw - Pale ginger molly with blue eyes. (Mate is Grassarch)

 

**Elders:**

 

Hawkfleet - Dark tabby molly with shredded ears and mackerel stripes, amber eyes.

 

Cats outside the clans

 

Rosemary - Blue-gray molly with green eyes.

 

Marshall - Black and white tuxedo tom with yellow eyes.

 

Junebug - Brown tabby molly with amber eyes.

 

Kane - Plump ginger tom with green eyes.


	2. Prologue

Warm air danced along a vast meadow and into a small rocky outcrop. In the center of it lay a pond whose water shimmered in an ethereal glow. Starry figures padded down the steep cliff face towards the shore of the pond. One, a long legged pale gray cat lashed his tail as he made his way to his spot.

 

“Skystar we know that you’re...eager to send the prophecy but we  _ must  _ have a clearer idea of what it may be before we do.” Reassured a tall black cat as she wrapped her tail neatly across her paws.

 

“You’re not the one who’s clan is in total danger Shadowstar.” He growled, claws digging into the stone sending starry dust floating up. “I  _ need  _ to tell them quickly or it may be too late!”

 

“Easy Skystar.” Warned a large ginger cat with big white paws. “Your clan isn’t the only one that is danger. If one goes, then all the clans will fall without it. The blazing flower’s petals must be kept in place.”

 

“Thunderstar is right.” A lithe brown tabby molly agreed, “We will keep the five clans in balance.” 

 

Just then, one more cat padded down into the small ravine. A dark grey tom whose pelt glittered like snow frost as he sat himself down next to Skystar. The lighter tom eyed him warily. “Gray Wing why are you here?”

 

“To help relay the message with you of course!” He chuckled. “I want my great grandkits to be safe just as much as you do. Windstar’s clan is close to yours remember?”

 

Skystar just grunted and flicked his tail impatiently. “Can we begin?”

 

All the other cats nodded and muttered in agreement before turning their attention to the Star Pool. Just like last time, an image shone in the pool. A rain of fire fell from the sky, burning a blaze across a meadowfield, turning the sky from the deep bluish black to a hellish red fire. 

 

Skystar’s fur bristled anxiously and his eyes widened with horror. Could nothing stop this fire from engulfing his clan? 

 

Suddenly a new image appeared from the swath of flames. A red stone, glowing like the Moonstone but instead of the dazzling light of the moon, came with it an eerie glow of red that radiated from the fire. All the cats moved closer to the pool, their eyes trying to take in what this image could mean. Yet the glowing red stone melted into sludge, almost like congealed blood but not as dark. The sludge reared up and turned into a flower. The blazing flower. Yet one of its petals fell off, charring to a crisp in the flames and, ultimately, causing the flower to wilt until nothing but fire remained.

 

As quickly as the image appeared it dissolved away until the familiar glittery surface of the pool returned with the confused faces of the ancient leaders reflected in it.

 

Gray Wing was the first to speak. “The red stone? Is...Is that the answer?”

 

Skystar couldn’t make heads or tails of the vision. “A red stone is going to save my clan from fire? Are you kidding me?” He asked in utter disbelief. He growled and began to pace along the starry shore.

 

“Oh keep your fur on Skystar, there must be a reason the future sent us this vision.” Windstar spat at him, irritated but still reeling from the vision herself. “The vision probably doesn’t mean a literal red stone. It could mean something else like the blazing flower meaning our clans!”

 

“The red stone...The red stone will quell the fires from the sky?” Shadowstar muttered, her claws kneading at the fur along her chest in thought.

 

“If this is all we have then we must get it to the medicine cats quickly.” Thunderstar stated. “Can it wait until the half moon? Just to see if the Star Pool gives us any more clues?”

 

Skystar rounded on him. “No! No it can’t wait, my clan is in danger. They must know as soon as possible!” He spat at him.

 

A tail soothed the fur along Skystar’s back, he turned to see Gray Wing giving him a sympathetic smile. “We’ll tell them soon Skystar, remember they’ll have to figure it out too. It takes a while for that to sink in.”

 

Skystar let a growl rumble in his throat before sitting down once more, looking back into the Star Pool’s glittery surface. He knew his brother was right but it didn’t quell the anxiety churning in his belly. 

  
“I just hope they figure it out quickly. They have to find the red stone quickly. The blazing star’s petals must  _ not  _ wither.”


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention, this story is an au where Dawn of the Clans took place in 1920 and this story is 20 years afterwards! Minor WW2 implications but super super minor as it mostly is in England.

A cold breeze made the leaves of the four great oaks sway to and fro. Clustered in the center were bodies of cats moving around, covered by the shadow that was casted by the Great Rock. Blocking the full moon’s silvery light. A steady murmur of mews of greeting to one another was all that could be heard over the wind. The noise suddenly died off as another group of cats charged down the hill from the west forest. A lilac colored cat lead the way through the large crowd, letting their own group meld in with others.

 

The cat made their way to the Great Rock where 4 others sat. “Let’s start the Gathering.” She stated simply.

 

“Not even a hello, Rosestar?” Teased a large white and cream pointed cat, but she ignored him.

 

Rosestar jumped up the large rock in two bounds and sat herself at the top while the other leaders made their way up too.

 

“Let the Gathering begin!” She yowled into the clearing. All eyes shifted up to the 5 cats on the rock. Their eye shine noticeable as the moonlight casted down onto them.

 

Rosestar waited for the other leaders to sit down before she raised her voice once again.

 

“All is well in Thunderclan,” she began, “We’ve made 3 new apprentices, Shatterpaw, Tulippaw, and my son Thistlepaw.” She gestured with her tail towards the cats who were smaller than most the others.

 

Meows of praise rang throughout the clearing, pride swelled in Rosestar’s chest as Thistlepaw’s name was called. He tried his best to hold his head high but Rosestar couldn’t help but purr as she noticed him give his chest a few licks in embarrassment. What a modest boy. She hoped Briarthorn could see him from Starclan right now.

 

Once the cries petered out, she continued on. Explaining how the prey was running well and how there would be new kits in Thunderclan yet. After she was finished she nodded to the white and cream cat, Brightstar. Letting him take center stage and backing up to sit next to a tiny cinnamon molly.

 

“Everything is also fine in Skyclan, we have made 4 new apprentices in Lightpaw, Frostpaw, Timberpaw and Cadmiumpaw.” He explained.

 

Confused muttering broke out in some groups before they awkwardly called praise to the new apprentices. Rosestar also wrinkled her nose at the last name called. What was ‘Cadmium’? Is that some new herb on Skyclan territory? She caught the eye of the four cats in question, one of them a breed she was not used to seeing. He had a cinnamon pelt, covered in lighter spots along his face and was that…a collar? 

 

“What’s a kittypet doing here?” Shouted a cat. Rosestar recognized the voice to be from her own clan. The black cat with a brilliant mane, Nightlion, stood up with his hackles raised.

 

All the cats turned to face the cinnamon cat with wide, bewildered eyes. Soon, shocked muttering echoed through the clearing. Rosestar couldn’t really blame them, yet she felt a little sorry for Cadmiumpaw as he seemed to shrink his head into his lighter mane. Now that she thought of it, there was a pretty wide gap between some of the apprentices and the kittypet apprentice.

 

“Skyclan’s taking in kittypets now?”

 

“They must be pretty desperate.” 

 

“They’ve gone soft since Skystar’s time.” 

 

Brightstar yowled, hushing the cats immediately. “Alright, alright that’s enough!” He was visibly annoyed at the condescending comments.

 

“Cadmiumpaw is a part of this clan, he’s given up his soft life and is willing to show us his loyalty. Skyclan is not soft for turning away a free warrior.” Brightpaw stated, his fur lying flat surprisingly to Rosestar. 

 

Nightlion scoffed and looked away. Obviously not impressed but he wasn’t going to argue with a leader at a Gathering. Rosestar exhaled with relief that her clan wouldn’t make a fool of themselves. Although she doesn’t agree with Brightstar’s practice, she commends the gesture of kindness to the kittypet. Even if she wasn’t so sure he’d be staying for long.

 

The large white cat cleared his throat. “That’s not all the news that I have.” He continued. “More and more Twolegs are passing through our territory. Especially along the border between ours and Windclan. The thunderpath has been more active with unusual monsters.” He explained. Rosestar’s ears twitched with interest. 

 

“They’re bulkier, even their paws are bigger and they have a small but long snout on the top of them. Twolegs walk beside them like they do with their dogs on their vines.” Brightstar told his tale, his eyes wide with wonder.

 

“Are you sure you didn’t just dream about this?” One cat shouted in the crowd. 

 

Brightstar shook his head, “I know what me and my clanmates saw and it was  _ not  _ a dream!”

 

“We’ve seen some of those unusual monsters by the thunderpath close to Highstones as well.” The golden tabby next to Brightstar explained. “Some even in the sky. We thought they were just loud hawks but if you looked closer at them they were definitely Twoleg monsters.”

 

The light chatter started up again among the cats below the Great Rock. Their shared disgust for the kittypet now forgotten.

 

“Thank you Goldenstar.” Brightstar whispered to her. 

 

“Should we be worried about them?” Smokestar, a dark grey molly, asked. This brought the attention of the melded clans once more.

 

“I’d keep an eye on them, Skyclan is going to be boosting patrols along the borders. This shouldn’t be taken as a threat to the other clans, just a safety measure against the Twolegs.”

 

The cinnamon molly next to Rosestar nodded. “Shadowclan will do the same, we will monitor the thunderpath that splits ours and Thunderclan’s territory in case the Twolegs decide to march too close.”

 

Rosestar held her head high, agreeing with Smallstar but not wanting to be upstaged by her she added, “Thunderclan shall too. We’ll bring news to the next Gathering if anything comes up.”

 

Satisfied with the response he got, Brightstar smiled and padded back to let the last three leaders share their news.

 

The Gathering continued on without as much exciting news. With early Newleaf on the rise and all the prey returning, all the clans were returning back to their fighting fit personalities. Which means that Riverclan would probably be getting more anxious about fighting over Sunningrocks again, Rosestar thought bitterly. Why couldn’t they just leave Thunderclan alone and except the rocks belonged to them?

 

Rosestar jumped down and called for her clan to gather up around her. Dappledmask, the Thunderclan deputy, was quick to be by her side. Rosestar let her eyes scan across her group before noticing that the medicine cats were still chatting with each other. Their expressions were full of concern and they meowed quickly between each other. She’ll have to ask Poppypetal what all that was about when they got back to camp.

 

“Poppypetal! C’mon, it’s getting late!” She yowled to the calico tom. He mewed a goodbye to the others before making his way over to the Thunderclan leader. 

 

“I need to speak with you later.” He mewed, eyes clouded with worry. 

 

“Yes, let's talk back at camp where it’s warmer. The wind is picking up again and the Leafbare’s cold isn’t totally gone from it.” She mused light heartedly, hoping to ease his mind off whatever was bothering him but Poppypetal’s thoughtful stare didn’t waver. 

 

With a wave of her tail, Rosestar led her group back home to Thunderclan, she couldn’t help but notice the clouds begin to block the full moon’s light. Something was wrong, she had to talk to Poppypetal quickly.


	4. Chapter 2

Milky light filtered through the leaves of the apprentice’s den, right in Cadmiumpaw’s face. He tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. He turned to see that only Timberpaw and Lightpaw were still asleep in their nests.

 

Getting up to stretch, Cadmiumpaw shook his fur out to help pull him from the temptation of laying back down in his soft moss nest. He winced when the jingle of his tag rang out. The cinnamon tom glanced back nervously to make sure he didn’t wake the others. Only Timberpaw muttered in his sleep before curling his tail closer to his face. Relieved Cadmiumpaw made extra sure he walked out without making too much of a racket.

 

The senior warriors warned him that he should get rid of his collar already so that he wouldn’t alert prey when he hunted but he felt too attached to it. Reminded him of the life he once had, but that was far in the past now.

 

Stepping out of the fern den, he could see his mentor, Cloudheart, as well as Foxfang and Frostpaw conversing with the deputy, Bouncestep, by the old fallen tree that marked the leader’s nest. When Cloudheart spotted Cadmiumpaw she smiled and gestured with her tail for him to come over. 

 

Padding up to the group he caught Frostpaw’s narrowed eyes watching him with hostility. She didn’t like the idea of him joining initially and the ginger molly made it clear that she wasn’t going to let up on her attitude. Thankfully the other apprentices weren’t as rude as she was. 

 

He sniffed and turned to his mentor. “So are we going to patrol the Thunderpath like Brightstar wanted?” He asked, ignoring the burning gaze from Frostpaw and her mentor Foxfang. 

 

“Yes, a patrol went out earlier this morning and we’ll be the second group to check it.” She mewed. “Go get something to eat real quick before we leave, we’re waiting on Houndclaw to wake up.” She suggested.

 

Cadmiumpaw looked over at Frostpaw and, against his better judgement, he felt like he should invite her. “You wanna come with me?” He asked, awkward but still trying to be nice.

 

“I already ate.” She said bitterly, flicking her tail in annoyance. 

 

Disappointed but not surprised, Cadmiumpaw just muttered an “Okay…” before turning away to head over to the fresh kill pile. Or what was left of it that is.

 

Only a magpie and a couple of squirrels were left, probably from last night.  _ Still too early for hunting patrols _ , Cadmiumpaw guessed. He took a squirrel and went over to the rock next to the apprentice’s den. He gnawed on the squirrel, gulping down its head while he watched the clan life begin to stir. 

 

He noticed Tallweed, Brightstar’s mate, basking in the cool morning sun with Crowtalon. The latters’ kits tostling with each other in the dewy grass. 

 

Speaking of the leader, he noticed him leave his cave den in the rock underneath an old fallen tree. The tom quickly headed for the Medicine cat’s tree hollow at the opposite side of his den. He heard him whisper to Henflight the night before about the Twoleg’s appearances increase onto their territory. He couldn’t wait to see if there were more along the borders this morning. 

 

With a few more gulps of the squirrel, he finished his meal and made his way back over to the dawn patrol just in time for Houndclaw to come padding up as well. The large tabby warrior smiled at him in welcome. Houndclaw was one of the few warriors who stood up for him upon him joining the clan. Cadmiumpaw still couldn’t believe this broad shouldered cat would even like him but he seemed genuine.

 

“Are we all ready to go?” Houndclaw asked. 

 

Bouncestep grunted an “Mhmm.” Before signalling with his tail to follow him. The patrol followed after him through the bramble archway. 

 

Cadmiumpaw fell in beside Cloudheart while the deputy took the lead. As they walked through the forest, the enticing scent of prey made the apprentice’s mouth water. Even though he just ate, he could never go wrong with too much food. He shook his head, they couldn’t hunt now. Not when they had to check for Twolegs! 

 

His mentor must have seen him because she flicked his ear with her tail. “We’ll have time to hunt on the way back, besides you need to see more of our territory.” 

 

Cadmiumpaw looked around as they passed into a part of the forest he hadn’t seen before. He had never been this far into the territory. At least not without a patrol noticing him before he could.  Bouncestep led the group of warriors across a large fallen tree over the steep river, leaving the two apprentices on the other side. He stepped lightly across the bridge, glancing nervously at the water below. 

 

“Would you hurry up?” Called the molly. He glanced back, Frostpaw was giving him an irritated glare, her tail lashing impatiently. 

 

“Yeah, just...give me a minute ok?” Cadmiumpaw yelled back before walking slowly across the bridge, his claws digging into the bark to keep balance. He couldn’t have one moment to himself without annoying Frostpaw with something he thought bitterly. Once on the other side he plopped down onto the safety of the ground. 

 

Frostpaw padded nonchalantly across, her tail and head held high. Once on the other side, she flashed Cadmiumpaw a smug grin before following after Bouncestep and the others into the thick undergrowth. He resisted the urge to say something rude, he wasn’t going to sink to her level. Even though he really wanted to.

 

He scoffed and ran to catch up with the group. Cadmiumpaw squinted as he ran through the thicket, still not used to the dense undergrowth of the forest. He caught the scent of the other cats too late when he ran into Frostpaw with an “Oomph!”

 

“Watch it mousebrain!” She hissed at him. 

 

“I didn’t mean to run into you!” Cadmiumpaw bit back.

 

“Hush you two!” Foxfang hissed. All the older cats kept low to the ground. Frostpaw followed suit, pushing Cadmiumpaw down with her paw. He shot her a look but she wasn’t paying attention.

 

Finally, Cadmiumpaw understood why they halted. They peered over a steep ledge, the trees thinned out a little as it lead downhill. He could hear the rumbling of nearby monsters. The Thunderpath must be nearby.

 

Boncestep turned to the others. “We’re going to climb the trees to get a better look.” He glanced over at Cadmiumpaw, making the apprentice stiffen. “Do you know how to climb yet?”

 

“Uuh, I haven’t done it often but yeah.” He responded back.

 

“I’ll teach you how to climb properly later, don’t worry.” Cloudheart reassured him. “But for now let’s see how far you can get without my help.” She stated and gestured towards a thick oak tree. 

 

Bouncestep took a few paces back before crounching. Wiggling his hips in anticipation, the brown tabby leaped high into the air. Cadmiumpaw watched with awe as he landed neatly on one of the lower branches. Houndclaw and Foxfang were right behind him and landed on their own respective branches. The apprentice hoped they didn’t expect him to do that now, his legs weren’t nearly as strong enough.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll start off easy.” Cloudheart said as she walked over to the big roots of the tree.

 

Frostpaw shoved past Cadmiumpaw and bounded up the trunk in a few leaps before landing on a low branch beside Bouncestep’s. 

 

_ Show off _ , Cadmiumpaw thought and frowned at her. He looked up at the tree, the dizzying height making him a little nervous.

 

“Don’t mind her, just give it a shot.” His mentor said as she leaped onto one of the roots to watch him.

 

The apprentice gulped nervously. He hoped he wouldn’t make a fool of himself. Especially not in front of Frostpaw.

 

Stepping back like Bouncestep did, Cadmiumpaw crouched. He tried to judge which branch he could get to easily before he sprinted towards the tree. The tom dug his claws into the bark and pulled himself up the tree, his confidence boosting at how easy this was. Just when he got below the branch he froze, how was he going to jump up there?

 

“Don’t think too hard about it, just aim for it and climb on!” Cloudheart called from below.

 

The cinnamon cat made the mistake of looking down at his mentor. The height made his head spin and he quickly shut his eyes, digging his claws into the bark.  _ I’m not gonna fall, I’m not gonna fall, I’m  _ not _ gonna fall.  _ He chanted in his head while looking up at the branch. Hoping it was steady enough he bunched his muscles and flung himself onto it. 

 

His heart leaped when he slid off it initially, his claws scraped against the wood as he scrambled onto the branch and held onto it for dear life once he was on it. His tail bushed up in fright.

 

Cadmiumpaw could hear Frostpaw giggling from the branch which was above his. He shot her another glare, wishing he could just rake his claws across her ears.

 

Movement caught his eye though as Cloudheart jumped onto the same branch as his. “Great job for one of your first attempts! You’ll learn about form and what not soon enough I know it!” She praised him. A quiet purr rumbled in his throat at the praise. At least someone believed in him.

 

“Alright, let’s go higher. Cadmiumpaw and Frostpaw don’t need to climb as high.” Bouncestep mewed before jumping to another branch above him.

 

“C’mon, I’ll be right behind you if anything happens.” Cloudheart soothed her apprentice.

 

Cadmiumpaw shakily released his claws from the branch and stood up. The branch was a little wobbly and it made him nervous but he knew he had to try.

 

He looked up at the branch above him, Frostpaw was already tail lengths above him. Leaves flitted down here and there and distracted Cadmiumpaw a bit. He took a deep breath before launching himself onto another branch. This time he was able to climb up it without as much trouble. Gaining confidence, he continued up until he could poke his head out from the leaves of the tree. Bouncestep and the others were climbing higher but Cadmiumpaw was too enraptured by the sight he was graced with.

 

Beyond the oak trees was the Thunderpath down below along with the rolling hills of the Windclan moors. Even beyond that he could see a tiny Twolegplace barn and a small rocky hill behind it.  _ That must be Highstones that the elders were talking about _ , Cadmiumpaw thought excitedly. It was like he could see the whole world from up here!

 

“Look! Down there!” Hissed Houndclaw, snapping Cadmiumpaw out of sight seeing. He followed the senior warrior’s gaze toward the Thunderpath.

 

The apprentice’s eyes widened at the sight. A patrol of big monsters he’s never seen before were making their way across the Thunderpath. They were just as Brightstar described, huge and with weird snouts. He squinted in hopes to get a better look at them, they were bulky. Sort of like giant beetles yet they still looked like the monsters he had seen back at his old housefolk’s place. Just bigger.

 

“Why do they Twolegs need such big bug monsters?” Frostpaw asked her mentor, looking up at the ginger warrior. 

 

“I’m not sure.” Foxfang muttered. “Maybe these must be their stronger monsters to protect them when they ride in them.”

 

“Look at the Twolegs, all their pelts sort of match!” Yowled Cloudheart.

 

Cadmiumpaw looked at some of the Twolegs who were walking near the bug monsters. Sure enough they definitely were wearing matching pelts. From far away they kind of blended in with the environment around them. 

 

“Are they trying to hide from something?” Cadmiumpaw thought out loud. 

 

“Maybe they just don’t want other Twolegs to follow them back to their camps.” Frostpaw mused.

 

“They’re not doing a good job of that then,” Bouncestep meowed. “There’s their camp over their.” He pointed with his tail.

 

Cadmiumpaw and the others looked over to the left. Just in the distance a little area was populated by more of the matching Twolegs. Yet their dens weren’t like the ones at his old Twoleg place. They were bigger, bulkier. The Thunderpath extended into it before ending near the bulky dens and abruptly by in a field. They were fenced in by some weird vine mesh and brambles around the top. More of the bug monsters seemed to huddle around the camp, almost like warriors guarding the entrances. 

 

“Do you think the Twolegs heard about the clans from their kittypets?” Frostpaw inquired. “Is that why they made a camp like ours?” 

 

“No, of course not. Twolegs are too dumb to understand us.” Foxfang growled.

 

“Not to mention their dens and Twoleg places don’t look like that.” Cadmiumpaw spoke up. “Their dens aren’t as big as  _ those _ . Plus that weird bramble mesh isn’t like the fences I’ve seen before.”

 

Bouncestep hummed in thought. “Then that must be a camp for their warriors alright.”

 

Cadmiumpaw dug his claws into the bark nervously. Something felt off about that camp, and it wasn’t just the bug monsters making him on edge.

 

“Let’s report this back to Brightstar.” Houndclaw hissed. “We need to tell him in case the Twolegs decide to expand their territory into ours.” He growled, looking distastefully at the Twoleg camp.

 

“Right, c’mon let’s head back now.” Bouncestep nodded before his head disappeared into the leaves of the oak tree. Cadmiumpaw could hear him and the others descending. At that moment he froze, how was he going to get down from here?


	5. Chapter 3

After much hesitation and flopping a bit from branch to branch, Cadmiumpaw was able to scramble back down onto the safety of the ground. His mentor giving him the reassurance the whole time was just what he needed.

 

The patrol made quick work back to the camp. Cloudheart stopped with Foxfang to let their apprentices practice some hunting on the way while Bouncestep and Houndclaw went on ahead.

 

While Frostpaw followed the trail scent of a mouse nearby, Cadmiumpaw sniffed along the ground until the sound of gnawing made his ears twitch. Cloudheart’s voice rang in his head.  _ Remember to lift your tail so you don’t drag it along the ground! Step lightly and stay downwind, surely you can do it! _

 

He did just that, setting his paws down gently enough that he didn’t make a single noise. He peered over a small bramble bush and spotted a fairly large squirrel. If he could catch that, he’d be the talk of the clan! Surely it’d help them understand he was capable of being useful.

 

“You really need to stop being so soft on him Cloudheart.” Foxfang’s voice sounded in the distance, briefly pulling the apprentice’s attention away from his prey.

 

He tried hard to regain focus on it as the squirrel moved a little ways away to find another thing to nibble on. 

 

“I know what I’m doing Foxfang, he doesn’t respond well to tough teachings.” She whispered back to the ginger tom.

 

Cadmiumpaw padded closer to the squirrel, focusing as hard as he could on the prey.

 

“Yeah, and how is that gonna tough him up? If he wants to prove himself he doesn’t need to be coddled about everything he does. Scold him a little yknow?”

 

_ SNAP!  _ A stray twig crunched under his paw. The squirrel sat up in alert and started to take off.

 

Cadmiumpaw cursed under his breath, he should have been paying attention to where he set his paws! He took off after the squirrel, swerving through the underbrush but it was proving to slow him down. The squirrel started to head up a tree and his heart sank, he was going to lose it!

 

A ginger blur flew past him and launched at the squirrel. Cadmiumpaw skid to a halt as Frostpaw dropped back on the grounf and dealt a killing blow to the squirrel’s neck. Frustration welled in his throat.

 

“That was my kill!” He hissed.

 

“Yeah well, it was fixing to get away before you could.” Frostpaw stated calmly and licked at a paw, drawing it over her ear.

 

“Excellent catch Frostpaw.” Foxfang trotted up, commending his apprentice. She lifted her head triumphantly.

 

Cadmiumpaw shrunk down. He started the chase, Frostpaw just took the kill from him.

 

“Better luck next time.” Cloudheart meowed, coming up from behind him. “Next time be more aware of your surroundings. Stray sticks will do that to you sometimes.”

 

He huffed, she didn’t need to tell him what he already knew but he knew she was just trying to help.

 

“I could try again.” He suggested.

 

The tall ginger tom turned to Cadmiumpaw, visibly annoyed. “Well now you can’t because every prey in the forest probably heard that snap of the twig!” He growled. “If that blasted collar wasn’t in your way you would have noticed it.”

 

The apprentice flinched. He still didn’t want to take it off, even if Foxfang was probably right about it. He wanted to bite back that if they weren’t talking about him nearby he could have focused better but he wanted to keep his ears intact. Instead, the cinnamon apprentice just got up and started walking back to camp.

 

“I  _ told  _ you he doesn’t respond well to being scolded.” Cloudheart hissed.

 

“If you won’t do it then  _ I  _ will.” He said curtly.

 

Cadmiumpaw just shook his head.  _ I’ll show him, I’ll catch something later. _

 

The rest of the group followed after him, Foxfang grabbing the mouse that his apprentice caught earlier. 

 

Upon entering the camp, some cats gathered around Frostpaw to congratulate her for her catch. Cadmiumpaw just flicked his tail in resentment. 

 

“Didn’t catch anything?” A voice from beside him nearly made the tom jump. 

 

He turned his head to see Lightpaw, one of the newer apprentices. The cream tabby tom smiled sympathetically. 

 

Cadmiumpaw just huffed and padded over to the side. He didn’t want the clan to catch him sulking, it’d make him look bad. Lightpaw followed after him. 

 

“I was supposed to catch that squirrel but Frostpaw beat me to it.” He grumbled. The other apprentice smoothed his tail along his rising fur.

 

“There will be more prey to catch, especially with Newleaf just starting.” He reassured the cinnamon tom.

 

“I guess.” He pouted. 

 

Lightpaw fidgeted a little and Cadmiumpaw exhaled. Trying to push away his bitter attitude. He shouldn’t take it out on Lightpaw when he was just trying to help.

 

“Well, other than that, we saw a Twoleg camp on patrol today.” He said, attempting to change the subject.

 

Lightpaw sat up with bright eyes. “Really? What did it look like?” He mewed excitedly.

 

Cadmiumpaw explained the Bug Monsters they saw and how their camp looked like Skyclan’s a little. All the while Lightpaw listened eagerly, nodding as the other tom told his tale. 

 

“Do you think they’ll try to expand their territory?” Lightpaw asked.

 

“That’s what we were worried about. I think Bouncestep is letting Brightstar know about it right now.” 

 

“I wish we could’ve gone, but I was too tired from last night’s Gathering.” He mrrowed in amusement. 

 

Cadmiumpaw flicked his ear with his tail. “Maybe next time I’ll wake your lazy butt up to come with us. That is if you don’t fall asleep on your paws.”

 

Lightpaw just shoved him with his shoulder playfully.

 

“C’mon let's take some of the prey to Henflight. She’s been pretty busy with restocking the medicine supplies, I’m sure she’d appreciate it.” Lightpaw suggested, nudging Cadmiumpaw towards the freshkill pile. 

 

The cinnamon tom nodded, he hadn’t had much of a chance to actually talk with the Medicine cats. He figured they were too busy to listen to a young apprentice like him whine about not fitting in. 

 

As the two toms picked up a piece of freshkill, Cadmiumpaw felt he should just drop his bitterness for Frostpaw and move on. For now at least.

 

“How was training in the ravin-” Cadmiumpaw trailed off when he heard Brightstar’s voice from inside the Medicine tree hollow. His tone was urgent and deep.

 

“So the Twolegs  _ are _ set up nearby just like in the prophecy.” He growled. “Henflight is there anything we can do to prevent this?” 

 

Cadmiumpaw and Lightpaw gave each other concerned looks. The two doubled down and tried to stay out of sight, wanting to listen in on the conversation.

 

They heard Henflight sigh, “No. We can’t change what has already happened. All we can do now is find the Red Stone like Skystar told me to do.” 

 

“But how will that help?!” Brightstar hissed. “Why can’t Starclan just be specific instead of speaking in riddles.”

 

“It's not up to Starclan to tell us how to live our lives, we must figure it out on our own.” The ginger molly reminded him.

 

“But there aren’t any red stones even near our territory! All of them are gray or brown but not  _ red. _ ” 

 

Henflight was silent, possibly thinking. 

 

“Maybe it’s not a physical stone we should be looking for. Maybe it’s a place that we could take shelter briefly while the Twolegs do their business?” Bouncestep’s voice rang out. 

 

There was silence for a bit before Brightstar spoke again. “You may be onto something Bouncestep. But where is a place that has red stones that we could shelter?”

 

Cadmiumpaw glanced over at Lightpaw, he looked just as confused as he did. The cinnamon tom still didn’t quite understand how the Clans believed they could talk to their ancestors. How could they be the stars but not talk directly to them? If they’re dead shouldn’t they just move on with their own lives and not worry about the past?

 

“What are you two doing?” Hissed a voice from behind.

 

The two apprentices shot up and turned around. There stood Wrensong, the medicine cat apprentice, giving them a suspicious look. 

 

“Uuhh, we were uh…” Lightpaw stuttered, trying to find an excuse.

 

“We were just fixing to give Henflight and you some freshkill!” Cadmiumpaw covered for them, pointing at the prey on the ground next to them. “Henflight and Brightstar were busy though so we thought we should wait.”

 

“More like eavesdrop.” Wrensong scoffed. He walked past the two apprentices. “Next time, try to hide somewhere less out in the open.” He mewed, shooting them a mischievous look.

 

Brightstar and Bouncestep padded out noticing the two apprentices next to Wrensong. The leader's eyes briefly flashed with concern but they quickly melted back into a confident stare. 

 

“We’ll talk more later Henflight.” He meowed back to her before walking past the apprentices. 

 

Cadmiumpaw and Lightpaw sighed in relief. At least they didn’t get into any trouble. “Let’s just pretend we didn’t hear them.” He suggested. Lightpaw nodded vigorously before picking up his prey again. Cadmiumpaw followed suit and the two entered the Medicine Hollow.

 

The cinnamon apprentice’s eyes widened at the view. The hollow was pretty large, larger than he thought it would be. A hole in the tree acted as an archway into the little dip in the ground. The light came through the ferns covering the dead branches of the tree at the top, shining a patch in the middle of the hollow.

 

Lightpaw bounded down the few steps into the hollow, Cadmiumpaw followed after him. He noticed the few patches of moss and feathers at one side of the hollow while Henflight and Wrensong’s herb storage was at the other side, hidden in a shelf in the ground’s wall.

 

The two apprentices dropped their pieces of prey beside the Medicine cats.

 

“We brought you something to eat!” Lightpaw chirruped.

 

Henflight smiled gratefully at them. “Thank you so much you two! Wrensong’s been out, back and forth, picking up herbs. I’m sure he appreciates it.”

 

Wrensong nodded, mouth watering at the freshkill. 

 

“Do you guys get claustrophobic down here?” Cadmiumpaw asked. Lightpaw whacked his flank with his tail. The cinnamon apprentice just gave him a confused look.

 

Wrensong just purred in amusement. “Sometimes, but it keeps us safe from the rain and it’s warm down here during Leafbare so it’s alright.”

 

Cadmiumpaw trilled in response. He couldn’t think of staying almost underground. He could barely stay in the apprentice’s den for long without it getting too stuffy. 

 

Something else was nagging at him. “Um, if you don’t mind me asking.” he started, fidgeting his paws. “What’s this about a prophecy? Red stones and Twolegs?”

 

Lightpaw whacked him again with his tail and shot him a look. “We said we were going to pretend to not hear it!” He whispered quickly.

 

“It’s okay, Lightpaw.” Henflight meowed before looking back at Cadmiumpaw, her expression guarded. He now felt like he should’ve just kept his mouth shut. 

 

“This doesn’t concern apprentices. This is just between the Medicine cats and our senior warriors for now.” She mewed, holding up her chin.

 

Cadmiumpaw looked down at his paws. “I was just wondering is all.” He mewed.

 

Wrensong just snorted, “It’s good to be curious about your clan and it’s prophecies. It shows that you truly do want to be here.” 

 

That made the tom look up with bright eyes. At least  _ some _ cats had faith in him.

 

Henflight exhaled, “If the prophecy gets a little more...out of our control then I’m sure Brightstar would share it with the clan.” She mewed. Cadmiumpaw and Lightpaw glanced at each other with weary eyes. 

 

_ ‘Out of control’ doesn’t sound good but she has a point _ , Cadmiumpaw thought. Lightpaw must have been thinking the same thing because his gaze faltered and looked off to the side.

 

“Alright, c’mon you two. We need to get back to work. Henflight will chew my ears off if we don’t get the herbs organized.” The brown tom said, waving his tail at the two apprentices.

 

“If we don’t then you’d just leave them around and come whining to me when you can’t find the juniper again.” She mewed while turning to fix the supplies again.

 

“Hey that was  _ one  _ time!”

 

Henflight raised a brow at him. 

 

“Three times…” He chuckled.

 

Lightpaw got to his paws and nodded towards the exit. “Let’s go. Maybe I can show you some new fighting moves!” 

 

“Sure! I know next to nothing about fighting.” Cadmiumpaw mrrowed before bounding up the steps after the cream tom.


	6. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a little longer than the others but I'm going to try making the rest of the chapters about this length from now on!

“No no no! You’re doing it wrong!” Foxfang yowled, padding up to the cinnamon apprentice who was currently pinned down, face in the dirt, by Timberpaw.

“I can handle this.” Cloudheart said, positioning her tail up to Foxfang’s chest and moving him backwards a bit. The tom just sat down and grumbled something under his breath while looking away.

The gray and white molly motioned with her head for Timberpaw to step away. The large dark brown tom hopped off Cadmiumpaw and stood nearby. Cloudheart nudged her apprentice up, dusting some of the dirt off his pelt.

He shook the rest off. “Sorry, I’m just not getting this move right.” He mewed, a little frustrated that he couldn’t seem to get anything right as of late.

“Don’t worry, it’s an easy fix.” His mentor reassured him. “Get into position again let me help explain.”

Cadmiumpaw crouched in his battle stance, facing Timberpaw again.

“Focus on trying to pin him but don’t linger too long thinking about what you’re going to do. Just act, use his own weight against him.” She whispered in his ear. “Now try it again.”

Cadmiumpaw wiggled his hips. He tried to think of a way to trick the other larger apprentice. He looked to the left of the apprentice and noticed an open area. He launched himself forward, Timberpaw tried to swerve away to the right but Cadmiumpaw was quicker. He turned sharply and pushed Timberpaw back with his front paws. The two apprentices rolled, his opponent tried to throw him off but Cadmiumpaw hung on, raking his back paws along his flank (with sheathed claws of course).

Timberpaw hissed and rolled on his back in attempts to squish Cadmiumpaw but the apprentice jumped off before he could. Seeing an opening, the cinnamon tom jumped onto the apprentice and pinned his shoulders down.

“Okay! That’s enough.” Called Sweetberry, Timberpaw’s mentor.

“Nice job Cadmiumpaw!” Cloudheart mewed with bright eyes. The cinnamon tom lifted his tail at the praise.

“Can you get off me now?” Timberpaw mewed, his tail lashed impatiently.

“Oh yeah! Sorry.” Cadmiumpaw mewed quickly and jumped off him.

The other tom stood up and shook out his fur. “Hey that was a cool move. How’d you move so quick like that?” He asked, smiling gently at Cadmiumpaw.

“Well you are bigger than me, I can just move quicker.” Cadmiumpaw mewed. The bigger apprentice just butt his head against his shoulder.

“Well next time I’ll trick you with my weight.” Timberpaw chuckled.

Frostpaw padded up, “Yeah. Nice job, for a kittypet apprentice.” She mewed.

Cadmiumpaw was going to make a retort back but he caught Frostpaw’s eye and noticed the playful glint in her eye. He was a little taken aback by it.

“How about it, wanna try practicing with me?” She asked.

He wasn’t sure how to respond, “Uh yeah. Sure.” He muttered out. Before he could ask what she wanted to do the ginger and white apprentice turned around and padded over to where Timberpaw was originally standing.

Cadmiumpaw got back into his battle stance while Timberpaw padded over to his mentor to give them space. He wanted to judge a good area to pounce again but he didn’t get the chance, Frostpaw lunged after him. Wow she’s quick! He thought briefly, attempting to dodge to an open space but the molly turned quick. She pounced again and butt her head into his flank, knocking the wind out of the tom.

He landed roughly on the sandy ground and Frostpaw pounced on him. She raised a paw to smack against his head but Cadmiumpaw dodged out of the way in time, just barely. He thought quickly and kicked his legs from under Frostpaw into her belly to launch her off him. The molly’s green eyes widened in shock as she was sent flying across the ravine. She turned mid air and landed on her feet.

Cadmiumpaw rolled over onto his paws and got ready for her to pounce again.

“Ok you two that’s enough.” Cloudheart meowed.

“No.” Foxfang countered and nodded at Frostpaw. “Keep going.” His mentor glared hard at Foxfang but he ignored her and kept his gaze on his apprentice.

Frostpaw wiggled her hips, her tail swayed in thought briefly before she lunged at Cadmiumpaw again. He was able to expect her swift movements this time so he was able to leap over her easily. What he didn’t expect were paws knocking his own out from under him when he landed. He yelped in surprise and fell on his side. Frostpaw pinned him down, a paw placed on his throat.

“How did you-?!” He started but Frostpaw started to batter his ears with her paws. He tried to roll his head away but her paws seemed to be everywhere he turned. The cinnamon apprentice just did what first came to mind and hit the top of his head into Frostpaw’s chin. She made a pained sound and leaped off him.

Foxfang ran up to his apprentice. “Are you okay?” He asked, green eyes filled with concern.

“That was a cheap shot!” Frostpaw yowled at Cadmiumpaw. Rubbing a paw at her jaw. “Ugh you made me bite my tongue.”

A pang of guilt washed over him. He shouldn’t have resorted to such a dirty trick like that. “Sorry I didn’t think it’d-”

“And that’s your problem, you never think. Ugh, kittypets, should have known they wouldn’t fight fair.” She growled bitterly.

He could see a little bit of blood on her tongue where she bit it. Cadmiumpaw quickly looked away. “I’m sorry.”

Foxfang just sighed and brought his tail up to nudge Frostpaw away. “C’mon, let's have Henflight look at that tongue. Make sure you didn’t damage it too much.”

“It’s probably a good time to stop battle training anyways.” Sweetberry mewed and headed towards the ravine’s slope entrance. “Let’s go back to camp, have the apprentices rest up for a bit.”

Timberpaw followed after his mentor. He paused briefly by Cadmiumpaw, flashing him a sympathetic look but kept quiet and continued on. Cadmiumpaw sighed. How was he going to win over the approval of his clanmates if he couldn’t get his act together?

Cloudheart came up to her apprentice, “How about we go on a walk for a bit?” She suggested.

The tom nodded, he didn’t really feel like heading back to a camp when he knew his clanmates would probably be shooting him disapproving looks upon seeing Frostpaw’s injury.

They followed the others up the ravine slope, jumping over the little cliffside that marked the entrance. Instead of following the road back to camp, Cloudheart and Cadmiumpaw went in the opposite direction.

They walked for a while in silence. Cadmiumpaw couldn’t help but mull over the injury he caused to Frostpaw. Their claws may have be sheathed but somehow he still found a way to hurt Frostpaw. Either he was extremely unlucky or stupidly talented. Probably a mix of both. His ear twitched when Cloudheart trilled softly at him.

“Don’t let what happened today get you down. Your heart was in the right place when you two were practicing, accidents just happen sometimes.” She explained. Cadmiumpaw just continued looking at the ground as they walked.

She stopped and the apprentice looked up at her. “I want to take you somewhere, follow me.” She mewed and picked up the pace a little. Cadmiumpaw had to walk a little faster just to keep up.

The fluffy molly swerved past a clearing until the trees started to thin out. Cadmiumpaw could hear rushing water. They headed closer to the sound and before he knew it, the tom was staring out at a very wide river. Wider than the ones in their territory.

“Woah.” He whispered, running up to the bank of the river. “This is so huge! I’ve never seen so much water in my life!” He mewed excitedly. He peered in the water. Little silvery fish were moving here and there. He moved his paw out to try and catch one.

“Hang on Cadmiumpaw!” She yelled and he stopped. She ran up to him, “Those fish don’t belong to us. Besides, we don’t eat that kind of prey.” She stated, wrinkling her nose at the sight of the fish.

“Why not?” He asked, “It’s by our territory isn’t it?”

Cloudheart laughed softly. “Yes, but we’re Skyclan cats. We look towards trees for our prey and safety.” She moved to jump onto a nearby rock.

“This may be no Sunningrocks but it’s a place our warriors can come to relax for a bit.” She said, stretching herself out on the rock.

“Ah, everyone fights over territory near here. The river is Riverclan’s territory no matter when and where it begins.” She started. Her apprentice jumped up near here and laid down next to her, tucking his paws underneath him.

“Sunningrocks is always fought over. Thunderclan and Riverclan can’t decide who it belongs to and they don’t plan on compromising anytime soon.” Cloudheart told him, motioning with her head toward a large pile of rocks further downstream. As far away as it was, the rocks seemed to glow in the light of the mid-afternoon sun. They did look very alluring, bet it must be great to nap on. Plus they looked like they could be a magnet to prey trying to find places to hide.

“Why doesn’t Skyclan try to take them?” He asked his mentor.

She wrapped her tail around her body. “Ah well, they’re too far away. Too much territory to patrol and keep track of.” The molly huffed. “Plus I don’t think Brightstar would want to fight two other clans who also have an eye on that bit of territory.”

Cadmiumpaw nodded. “Good point.” He mewed.

They sat in silence for a moment, just listening to the quiet bubble of the stream made Cadmiumpaw feel more at ease.

“You know Cadmiumpaw, you’re a bright kid.” She meowed.

The tom kneaded his paws, feeling modest. “My actions don’t reflect that.” He mewed.

His mentor turned to him, “You really are. Not all of us can be good at specific things but there’s something that you have the other apprentices don’t.”

He looked into her eyes, “W-What is that?” He mewed hesitantly.

“You may not think it but you’re one of the most loyal apprentices I’ve come to know.” She turned her gaze back towards the river. “Most other kittypets would have given up by now. Too scared to embrace clan life but you haven’t.”

He trilled in response. Not really sure what to say at that.

“That drive to keep going even when under pressure of so many others. It’s impressive at how far that has taken you.” She smiled.

He licked his chest fur in embarrassment. The apprentice felt his face heat up beneath his fur. “I just...I want them to believe in me. To trust me.” Cadmiumpaw explained. He sighed and closed his eyes. “How can I do that when I can’t even get the apprentices to like me?”

“You don’t need everyone to like you.” Cloudheart put in. “Yes it would be nice to, but you’re not always going to get on a cat’s good side.”

“I wish I could though.” Cadmiumpaw mewed softly.

Cloudheart pressed her fur closer to her apprentice’s. He looked up at her and saw warmth in her eyes. He smiled a little, it reminded him of how Elaine would talk to him when he was a kit.

“Having a few close friends may be better in the long run. Keep striving for that loyalty to the clan but don’t be scared of just having a group you can call your close friends.” Cloudheart meowed.

Cadmiumpaw blinked and twitched his ears. She did have a point. Right now it felt like only her and Lightpaw truly enjoyed his company. Maybe that was for the best? His thoughts were interrupted when his stomach grumbled. That battle training did leave him super hungry.

Cloudheart laughed softly. “Well, I think we’ve had plenty of time to chat. Let’s head back to camp now, get you something to eat.

Cadmiumpaw nodded quickly. “Sounds good to me!”

The two jumped off the rock and started heading back towards the safety of the trees. Cadmiumpaw ran up beside his mentor. “Thank you Cloudheart.” He mewed.

She purred softly. “Of course Cadmumpaw.”

 

___________

 

Once the two made it back to camp, Cloudheart and Cadmiumpaw made for the fresh kill pile. The tom eyed a rather fat looking thrush while Cloudheart took a mouse.

“One more thing.” His mentor mewed to him before he could walk over to the apprentice’s rock. “Make sure to clean the elder’s bedding after you’re done eating. It’s your turn today.”

Cadmiumpaw groaned inwardly. She must be trying to find an easy punishment for his scuffle with Frostpaw earlier. He probably deserved it but he still wasn’t looking forward to it. “Yes ma’am.” He responded and went over to the Apprentice Rock with his thrush.

Lightpaw and Timberpaw were already chatting beside the rock, the cream tom gestured with his tail for Cadmiumpaw to sit beside them.

“I heard battle training went well.” He mewed, a little hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Cadmiumpaw dropped the bird beside the toms and laid down. He plucked some of the feathers off his meal. “Could have gone better.” He grumbled.

“Accidents happen, a little scratches here and there build character.” Timberpaw chuckled.

The cinnamon tom snorted and took a bite from his freshkill and gulped it down. “Is Frostpaw doing ok?” He asked.

Timberpaw looked over at the medicine cat’s den, Cadmiumpaw followed his gaze. The ginger apprentice was with Wrensong. The tom was giving her what looked like small orange flowers and some dried oak leaves to chew on. She licked them up and wretched but kept the poultice mixture in her mouth.

Cadmiumpaw felt sympathetic for the molly. Had he not butted his head into her she wouldn’t have to eat those herbs.

After a bit of chewing and keeping the poultice in her mouth, she hesitantly swallowed down the mixture and lolled her tongue out to look at it. Wrensong chuckled. “The marigold and oak leaves should help ease the bleeding and prevent your wound from getting infected.” He explained. “You can go now, if your stomach hurts or you feel nauseous come back and I’ll find something to help with that.”

Frostpaw wrinkled her nose but nodded and meowed her thanks to him. She started to head over to their group but then she locked eyes with Cadmiumpaw. He tensed up and flashed an awkward smile. She just narrowed her green eyes and turned away with a “Hmph!” Before stalking away to her mentor who was sitting next to her father, Sunpatch.

Cadmiumpaw shrank disappointedly. He wished they could move past whatever this squabble was and become friends but it was proving harder than he thought.

“Oh don’t mind her.” Timberpaw mewed, licking at a paw and washing his face. “She gets in one of those moods occasionally. Nothing you can do but just wait until she calms down.”

“I don’t think she’ll ever leave that mood when she’s around me.” Cadmiumpaw sighed and took another bite out of the bird.

“She just needs time.” Lightpaw stated. “It took her awhile to get used to how quiet I am.” He laughed softly. “But she’s nice once she gets to know you. Just be patient.”

Cadmiumpaw nodded and finished up the rest of his meal. “Hunting go well for you?” He asked Lightpaw, mouth a little full from the bird meat. The tom nodded happily. “Caught that thrush you’re eating and three mice!”

The cinnamon tom swallowed down his meal and smiled, “How are you so good at hunting?”

“Lightpaw’s turning into one of the best trackers in Skyclan.” Timberpaw grinned. “When we were kits he was always good at hide and seek.”

The cream apprentice licked at his chest and kneaded his paws. “Ah c’mon Timberpaw, you’re giving me too much credit.” He nudged the taller apprentice playfully. “Plus you always chose the easiest places to hide, so predictable.”

“Oh I’ll show you predictable!” Timberpaw growled playfully and pounced on Lightpaw. Cadmiumpaw had to move out of the rolling cats’ way. He rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Well while you two sort that out, I’m gonna go out and find some moss for the elders. I’ve been put on cleaning duty.”

Lightpaw rolled the dark tabby tom onto his back and laughed. He looked up at the cinnamon apprentice. “I can help if you want?”

“Well you don’t have to. It’s...kind of punishment for hurting Frostpaw earlier.” Cadmiumpaw explained hesitantly.

“Oh that’s alright, no one said I couldn’t volunteer anyways.” Lightpaw trilled.

Timberpaw got up and shook out his fur. “Well, I’m gonna go hang with Frostpaw for a bit then. See you guys later!” He meowed and padded over to the ginger apprentice’s group. Cadmiumpaw watched as she greeted the dark tabby tom happily and scooted over to let him sit next to her. One day he’ll get to do that. Hopefully.

Cadmiumpaw made towards the bramble archway and out into forest with Lightpaw at his heels. He sniffed around for some moss, only finding nothing but sprigs of brambles and ferns here and there.

“We have to go to a more humid area for moss to grow around.” Lightpaw explained as he passed him. “Here follow me.”

“Lead the way.” Cadmiumpaw shrugged. He trailed after the cream tom until they came to the small river that he and Frostpaw crossed over a few days ago. It looked a lot smaller compared to the Riverclan river he just visited. Now he could see moss growing along the rocks nearby. “Oh, now I see what you mean.”

“Yeah! My mom taught me that.” He explained and unsheathed his claws to scoop up some moss.

Cadmiumpaw unsheathed his claws too and tried to follow suit but all he could tear off were tiny scraps. “Uh, I don’t think I’m doing this right.” He chuckled.

Lightpaw purred and lifted his paw. “Curve your paw like this.” He said and tilted his paw to the side. “That way you’re scooping the moss, not shredding it to pieces.”

Cadmiumpaw looked at his paw and repeated after Lightpaw. He slowly tore off some moss into a neat little ball. He trilled excitedly. “Hey I did it!”

“There you go! Now lets collect more.”

Soon the two amassed a small pile of moss. Cadmiumpaw shook out his paw to remove any lingering bits of moss between his claws. “There, that should be enough for the elders. Hopefully it’s not too soggy for them.” Cadmiumpaw said while mushing the moss together. He bent his head down to pick it up.

“Hang on let me show you how to carry more than that, or else we’ll be coming back over and over for it.” Lightpaw said. He rolled some of it in a larger ball and then scooped it beneath his chin while also grabbing some in his mouth. Cadmiumpaw twitched his whiskers, stifling a laugh.

“Yeah yeah, it looks weird but it helps!” Lightpaw retorted though muffled by the moss. “You try.”

Cadmiumpaw bent his head over to pick some up but just then a sound drew his attention away. A snap of a twig nearby. He shot up and looked around, “What was that?” He hissed.

“What was what?” Lightpaw asked, furrowing his brows.

Another snap of a twig rang out again. Lightpaw heard it that time because his head swung around, dropping the moss below his chin. The sound coming from behind the large rock.

Cadmiumpaw jumped on top of the rock and peered over cautiously.

“Careful!!” Lightpaw hissed, spitting out the moss in his mouth.

The cinnamon apprentice just flicked his tail in response. He looked around for the source of the noise, the twigs snapping grew louder and more frequent. A figure, no, two figures were moving through the underbrush. Cadmiumpaw parted his jaws to taste the scent of the intruders.

 _Dogs!_ Cadmiumpaw’s eyes widened with fear.


	7. Chapter 5

"Well? What do you see, who’s there?” Lightpaw called up to him.

 

Cadmiumpaw hissed a “Shush!” at him. The dogs were sniffing along the ground, it wouldn’t be long before they picked up their scents. He noticed they had collars like him except they had a pair of tags on them that looked different from his. If they belonged to a twoleg then were they close by?

 

He jumped down from the rock and nudged Lightpaw away. “There’s dogs coming, we have to hide!” 

 

Lightpaw tensed up. “D-Dogs? So deep in our territory why?” 

 

“Don’t worry about that right now let’s just-” He was cut off by the sound of footsteps heading closer to their hiding spot. One of the dogs came around the rock and spotted the cats, it’s eyes instantly lighting up with interest. A dangerous playful look. 

 

“Go! Go! Up that tree over there!” He yowled. Lightpaw froze in place as the dog barked in a frenzy, calling the attention of the other dog. The first one ran at them, Cadmiumpaw hissed and swiped a clawed paw at its nose. The dog yelped and drew back in surprise, shaking blood from the scratch on its nose.

 

Cadmiumpaw butted Lightpaw in the shoulder and knocked him out of his dazed trance. “ _ Go!! _ ” He yowled. The cream tabby spun around and scrambled away to the nearest tree. He followed Lightpaw, the other already halfway up the tree and onto a high branch. He started to launch up the branch but a sharp pain erupted from his tail.

 

The dog yanked him down and threw him to the ground. Cadmiumpaw, felt the wind knocked out of him for a brief moment. The apprentice rolled over onto his paws, not having much time to react. He didn’t see the second dog go for his neck, its large jaws wrapped around his scruff and started to swing him around like a piece of prey. Raw fear and pain swept through the apprentice as its teeth dug into his skin. 

 

“Cadmiumpaw no!!” He could hear Lightpaw from above. His tone filled with dread.

 

He could feel the skin rip beneath the dog’s teeth and for a split second Cadmiumpaw was worried the hound was going to rip his scruff clean off him. The dog released its grip on his scruff and he was flung to the ground once again. Cadmiumpaw was dazed and dizzy. He could feel blood dribbling down his shoulders and the iron scent of it made him nauseous. 

 

He stumbled and tried to make for the tree again but the first dog jumped forward and grabbed him by the collar. Cadmiumpaw made a strangled noise that scared himself, the tight feeling of the collar pulling around his neck was something he never wanted to feel. It swung him around like the other dog. Cadmiumpaw tried to gulp in breaths of air but the collar was too tight around his neck and he could only let out a very strained yowl of terror. 

 

“Hang on, I’ll...I’ll come down and help you!” Lightpaw yowled, getting ready to jump down but Cadmiumpaw just hissed back up at him.

 

“No!!” He managed to yell. “S-Stay there!!”

 

He tried to angle himself so he could flip himself onto the dog’s snout when it swung him but all he could manage were a few scratches with his hind paws against the dog’s neck and cheek. This only made it angrier and increase in the speed of it’s shaking. The dog’s foul breath and horrible growling ingrained itself in his mind.

 

_ This is it. This is how I die. _ Cadmiumpaw thought grimly. 

 

Suddenly, a snap rang throughout the clearing. Lightpaw gasped audibly and froze as Cadmiumpaw went flying towards the tree. 

 

“Cadmiumpaw!!” He screamed, fear drenched his voice.

 

The cinnamon tom opened his eyes and inhaled as much air as his lungs would let him take in. The dog was still swinging its head eagerly, not realizing that he wasn’t in its jaws anymore. It still had his collar in its mouth, obviously distracted by it. He didn’t hesitate to seize the opportunity, Cadmiumpaw bolted up the tree and onto the branch beside Lightpaw. The other dog ran over to the tree and barked furiously at it. The first dog looked up in surprise then noticed why. It dropped his collar and ran up to the tree as well. 

 

Lightpaw sniffed at him, panic in his eyes. “Are you okay? Are you seriously hurt?”

 

Cadmiumpaw steadied his breathing the best he could, although he was coughing at the scratchy feeling in his throat. There was still blood dripping from the wound on his neck  and the bite on his tail but other than that he couldn’t feel much pain. The shock must be numbing it.

 

“I-I’m fine...I think.”

 

“Is your neck okay?! I heard a snap, I thought they killed you!” He hissed.

 

“No, no it was the collar.” He panted out and looked down at the dogs who didn’t let up on their barking. The dogs tried jumping up at them, snapping at their tails. 

 

“How are we going to get out of here?” Lightpaw asked, legs shaking. Cadmiumpaw wanted to tell him to stop for fear of the branch breaking but he kept quiet about it.

 

A louder yowl came from further away, but it didn’t sound like another dog was approaching. The dogs stopped barking briefly to look for the source of it. Just then a pair of twolegs came into view, Cadmiumpaw’s eyes widened. He recognized the camouflaged pelts the other twolegs wore a few days ago. “What are  _ they _ doing here?” He hissed softly. 

 

Lightpaw looked at him and then back to the twolegs. “Wait...wait are those the warrior twolegs you were talking about?” He asked astonishedly.

 

“Yeah those are the same ones.” He mewed as one of the twolegs came over to the tree and grabbed one of the dogs by the collar. It looked up at the cats, making both of them flinch.

 

It muttered something in its Twoleg language before pulling the dogs away from the tree. The other twoleg picked up the apprentice’s, now destroyed, collar and looked up at the cats. It walked closer to the tree. 

 

The twoleg yowled something up at them and held the collar up to the cats. Cadmiumpaw’s pupils widened. He wanted to desperately climb down and rub against the twoleg warrior’s leg to get them to give it back but he knew he couldn’t. Especially not in front of Lightpaw. There probably wouldn’t be any way to fix it now anyways, the feeling of disappointment and a deeper sadness rushed through him.

 

He just scooted closer to the cream tabby tom, their fur brushing, refusing to come down. The twoleg yelled up at them again, whatever they said sounded like a question. He could recognize the tone from his time living with his housefolk. It must be asking him about his collar. 

 

“I don’t want it anymore!” He meowed back to the twoleg, his claws digging deeper into the branch. Lightpaw looked at him curiously. 

 

“They don’t speak cat though, remember?” He muttered to him.

 

The twoleg just chuckled and motioned for the cats to come down. Cadmiumpaw let out a bitter hiss. “I said no!!” He spat.

 

The twoleg just raised it’s brows before holding it’s big pelt covered paws, as if in defeat, before turning around to the other twoleg. They muttered something to each other before dragging their dogs away back into the forest. The canines still attempted to tug them over to the tree but the twoleg warriors were stronger.

 

When the twolegs and the dogs were finally far enough away, Cadmiumpaw sighed heavily. “So much for collecting moss.” He joked, hoping to relieve some of the tension between the two apprentices. Lightpaw laughed a little but he could tell the cream tom was still shaken up from the encounter.

 

“I’m sorry about your collar.” He mewed. “I know it meant a lot to you but at least you’re alive.” He mewed.

 

Cadmiumpaw felt another fresh wave of grief hit him, it was the last thing he had of Elaine, his foster mother. Now he only had his memories. The cinnamon apprentice buried his head into Lightpaw’s shoulder. The cream tabby stiffened. 

 

“I was so scared I was gonna die.” He whispered, shivering as the dog swinging him around replayed in his head.

 

Lightpaw relaxed and licked between his ears. “I know. It’s ok. We’re both here still though.” 

 

Cadmiumpaw just let the comfort of his friend being there support him as he let the waves of fear roll off him. Soon the anxiety died down and he pulled away, wincing as the sore pain in his shoulder became more noticeable.

 

“Lets get home quick. Have Henflight look at your wounds.” Lightpaw meowed softly.

 

Cadmiumpaw nodded and carefully stood up. He felt stiff from clinging so hard to the branch, his claws sore with every step he made to the base of the tree. As easy as he could he bounded down the tree and groaned in pain when he landed.

 

Lightpaw jumped down from the branch and let Cadmiumpaw lean on him for support while they followed the way back to camp. The moss now forgotten.

 

__________

  
  


By the time they reached the camp the sun was beginning to set along the trees turning the sky to an orange and pink hue. A fearful wail sounded from Sweetberry and she came running up to the apprentices. She sniffed Lightpaw over, bombarding him with questions. The commotion was making other cats in the camp come out and try to see what was going on.

 

“I told you mom I’m fine.” Lightpaw mewed to Sweetberry but she wasn’t paying attention.

 

“You’re covered in blood!! Someone please go get Henflight and Wrensong!” She mewed over her shoulder.

  
  


“Mom it’s...not mine.” He muttered, looking over at Cadmiumpaw sadly.

Cloudheart came bounding over as well to look over Cadmiumpaw, her eyes wide with fear. “What happened to you?”

 

Cadmiumpaw noticed Frostpaw and Timberpaw lingering behind Beetleleg and Dappledpelt, their eyes wide with surprise and muttering something to each other. Even Tallweed, Crowtalon and her kits peered out from the nursery with confused looks. The cinnamon tom wanted nothing more than to get away from all the attention and just sink in his nest. Before he could explain to his mentor, the two medicine cats came out with a bundle of herbs and cobwebs.

 

“How on earth did you two get these injuries?!” Henflight asked.

 

Cadmiumpaw let out an exasperated sigh. “If you guys would stop berating the same question over and over I could  _ tell _ you.”

 

“Here, let’s move over to the tree hollow.” Wrensong suggested and helped Lightpaw walk Cadmiumpaw over. The cream tom helped the other sit down while Wrensong and Henflight sniffed them, checking for wounds. By this time Brightstar was making his way over.

 

“We were attacked by dogs.” Lightpaw explained. A shocked murmur started to rise in the clan. “There were two of them, they belonged to the Twolegs that set up camp nearby.”

 

Cadmiumpaw could hear the cats’ worried mews echo around the camp. He wanted to focus on what they were saying but the pain in his shoulders and tail had escalated since the attack, distracting him away from the gossiping cats. He winced and hissed in pain as Henflight pressed some cobwebs into the wounds.

 

“This will stop the bleeding, it looks like you took quite a beating.” She meowed softly. 

 

“What were you two doing out of camp on your own for?” Brightstar questioned them, his tone serious.

 

“I was going to collect moss for the elders, Lightpaw was going to help. We didn’t think there’d be dogs so deep in our territory!” Cadmiumpaw tried to explain, he grunted in pain when he barely moved his body around to look at the Skyclan leader. 

 

Cloudheart stepped forward and pressed her muzzle to her apprentice’s head. “I should have gone out there with you, not another apprentice.” She regretfully meowed.

 

“Lightpaw is an older apprentice, he has every ability to look after Cadmiumpaw.” Wrensong reassured. The cream tom looked at his paws guiltily. 

 

“I should have done more.” He meowed quietly. 

 

Cadmiumpaw looked at the other apprentice. “You did what you could.” He whispered to him yet Lightpaw didn’t seem to be consoled at all.

 

“No Lightpaw you shouldn’t have left, I should have been there in case there were any other threats around. If anything I’m to blame for that.” Cloudheart soothed the older apprentice. 

 

Cadmiumpaw frowned, even if she was right he didn’t want the two cats to feel responsible for him. It just made him feel bad.

 

Brightstar flicked his tail in thought, his eyes glazed over with an emotion Cadmiumpaw could only equate to worry. Something was on his mind. 

 

“You said they belonged to the Twolegs out by the camp the dawn patrol saw a few days ago?” He meowed suddenly.

 

Cadmiumpaw nodded while Henflight chewed a few marigolds into a poultice beside him and places the mixture on his wounds. “Yea-owch!” He winced. The medicine molly simply shot him an apologetic look. “Er...yes. They were the Twoleg warriors with the same camouflaging pelts.” He stuttered out.

 

“Were there any others? Did they have those Bug Monsters with them?” The leader pressed. Cadmiumpaw felt a little overwhelmed and shook his head.

 

“Can these questions wait until we’re done?” Henflight mewed, her tone soft yet with a hint of irritation. “Let them rest first Brightstar, the er...important subject can wait later.” 

 

The white and cream pointed tom looked at Henflight with surprise but softened as he looked at the disheveled state of the apprentices. He nodded and smoothed the fur along Cadmiumpaw’s back. “You two get some rest. We’ll talk more later.” The leader then got up and went over to the small group the senior warriors had formed while they were talking.

 

Cadmiumpaw felt relief wash over him, he was grateful that Henflight understood how tired he felt. “Thanks.” He mewed to her.

 

She just smiled and placed a dock leaf over the mixture on his shoulders, pinning it down to his fur with some burrs. “That was a pretty nasty bite you got there, you’ll have to stay in the medicine den for a day or two for it to close up cleanly.” 

 

Cadmiumpaw felt his heart drop, stuck in the camp for a couple of days? He was not looking forward to how bored he was going to get. 

 

“Well it looks like you didn’t receive any injuries.” Chimed Wrensong as he finished looking Lightpaw over. “Just a little shaken up, here let me get you something to help calm you down.” The dappled tom strolled down into the tree hollow.

 

The cream tom exhaled, he still had a rather down look to him. Cadmiumpaw felt bad, he knew he was probably feeling guilty over not helping him but the cinnamon tom had let him know that it wasn’t safe. Hopefully he could get a chance to explain that to the tom alone.

 

“I just noticed but you don’t have your collar on anymore.” Henflight noted. “Did the dog chew it off when you got this wound?” 

 

Cadmiumpaw flicked his tail sadly and nodded. His neck felt awkwardly empty without the collar there, he’ll miss the jingle of his tag that came with it. 

The ginger molly’s brows furrowed with sympathy. “That’s too bad, I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

Wrensong appeared from the tree hollow with some stalks of tiny leaves that had tiny purple flowers on the ends of them. He placed them beside Lightpaw and some near Cadmiumpaw. “This is thyme, it’ll help with your anxiety after that attack.” He meowed while stripping the purple flowers off the ends. The apprentices licked up the stalks and chewed them. The cinnamon tom grimaced at the bitter, tangy flavor that flooded his senses. Lightpaw must have agreed with him because he also had wrinkled his nose at the taste.

 

“I know, herbs never taste good but they’ll help.” He purred and twitched his whiskers. 

 

Cadmiumpaw swallowed the mixture down while Henflight pinned another dock leaf to the poultice covered bite wound on his tail. “There, that should protect the mixture from sliding off your fur if you move around too much.” 

 

Cadmiumpaw stood up slowly, the soreness in his shoulders and tail not as noticeable as it was before but still enough that it felt a little uncomfortable. 

 

“There should be an open nest for you to rest in. Come this way we’ll take you to it.” Henflight said and stood up to walk into the Medicine Hollow.

 

“You can go get some rest in the apprentice’s den, Lightpaw.” Wrensong mewed to him gently.

 

The cream tabby tom looked up at him and then to Cadmiumpaw. “Let me fetch him something to eat.” He meowed. “It’s the least I can do to repay Cadmiumpaw for saving me.” He smiled sadly and trailed over to the freshkill pile.

 

Cadmiumpaw watched him go, his ears drooping at the sight. He wanted to run up and explain to him that it wasn’t his fault he ended up getting hurt but he knew that Lightpaw probably wouldn’t be consoled by it. Instead, he followed after Wrensong into the Medicine Hollow.

 

He hopped slowly down the steps into the hollow and walked over to the back where the sunset’s light lit up the side of the hollow. He spotted an empty moss nest and flopped down into it thankfully. Cadmiumpaw basked in the comfort of his soft nest. The thyme must have been working because he felt an intimidating weight seem to lift off of him. He felt more at ease, not replaying the same scene of the dogs shaking him around as much as before. 

 

The sound of pawsteps rose him from his thoughts and he saw Lightpaw’s lighter paws in front of him before a mouse dropped down. Cadmiumpaw looked up at the apprentice, his eyes still clouded with a sad haze. 

 

“Lightpaw…” He meowed. The cinnamon tom opened his mouth to explain but instead just replied, “Thanks for the prey.” Cadmiumpaw didn’t feel hungry, he’d rather sleep than have to force a meal down but the other tom brought him the mouse. It’d be polite to eat it.

 

Lightpaw nodded, not saying anything in response. He just turned around and walked back toward the entrance, tail trailing behind him along the ground. It made Cadmiumpaw cringe inwardly, wanting nothing more than to comfort the other apprentice. He just tucked into his meal, finding it hard to swallow down the meat. 

 

“He’ll be ok.” Wrensong meowed, bringing a moss ball over to the puddle at the side of the hollow where water was trickling out from a hole in the dirt wall. “Everyone deals with trauma differently.” 

 

The dappled medicine cat dipped the moss ball into the water and then walked over to Cadmiumpaw. He placed it beside the apprentice and went back over to the far side of the hollow where Henflight was also eating some prey. 

 

Cadmiumpaw exhaled through his nose, he guessed Wrensong was right. He looked down at the moss ball and frowned, he took a few licks of the soaked moss before pushing it away from his sight. He felt like he never wanted to see another piece of moss for the rest of his life.


	8. Chapter 6

The next couple of days went uneventfully. Cadmiumpaw heaved a heavy sigh, laying in a patch of sunlight beside the Medicine Hollow. Henflight had helped him up the steps from the hollow, careful to not disturb the dock casts on his shoulder and tail. She said he could move around and get some fresh air but not too much. 

 

_ ‘If you do you’ll open up your wounds and have to stay in camp longer!’ _ ’ He could hear her warning in his head. Cadmiumpaw tore a piece grass with his claw, no way would he be kept here longer than he needed to. He didn’t think he’d be able to stand it.

 

He watched as the apprentices came and went from the camp, wishing that could be him. Lightpaw’s attitude seemed to improve since the dog attack but he didn’t try to talk to Cadmiumpaw. In fact he seemed to be avoiding the other apprentice, the thought made the cinnamon tom feel even more alone now than ever. 

 

Cadmiumpaw didn’t want to linger too long on the thought, instead he kept himself busy with doing some of the chores that he originally was assigned to before the dog attack happened. It didn’t require too much movement that it’d reopen his wounds and it kept his mind busy. 

 

He figured he should ask if Henflight needed him to do anything else with the elders and he stood up to walk into the Medicine Hollow. Before he could get too far in, Bouncestep approached him. 

 

“Brightstar wants to see you.” He meowed and turned to head back to the lichen covered rock on the opposite side of the Medicince Tree Hollow.

 

Anxiety welled up a bit in his chest but Cadmiumpaw followed after the deputy. He stopped in front of the hole in the boulder that marked the entrance to the leader’s den. The apprentice stepped slowly into it and let his eyes adjust to the darkness inside. There was Brightstar, sitting up neatly with his tail wrapped around his paws.

 

“Ah, there you are Cadmiumpaw. Enjoying some time off from apprentice training?” He purred. 

 

Cadmiumpaw just pouted and sat down in front of the leader while Bouncestep went to sit beside Brightstar. “Not really, I’d rather do a dozen dawn patrols than stay cooped up in camp.” He laughed softly.

 

The leader just let out a hearty mrrow of laughter. “Be careful what you wish for.” The larger tom stated and twitched his whiskers. 

 

“What did you want to see me for sir?” The apprentice asked, feeling a little calmer at the lighthearted way Brightstar started the conversation.

 

“Ah yes, I wanted to continue our little talk. I’m sure you’ve had some time to recover from the dog attack yes?” The leader asked.

 

Cadmiumpaw nodded. “Yes, I’m doing a lot better. Still a little sore though.” 

 

Brightstar smiled, “Every cat gets sore after a rough beating like that. I’m glad you’re okay.” The leader mewed. “Now then, you said there were Twoleg warriors right?” Brightstar inquired. Cadmiumpaw nodded. “There weren’t more of them, just the ones you saw?”

 

“There were only two of them.” Cadmiumpaw stated. “They came from the direction their camp is located.” 

 

“Just as I thought, they’re getting too close to our territory. We’ll have to increase the patrols again, make sure they’re not sending their dogs to patrol our area again.” He meowed to Bouncestep. 

 

The deputy grunted. “I knew they’d be stirring up trouble soon, I just wasn’t expecting our apprentices would be the first victims of it.”

 

Brightstar flicked his ear and looked back at Cadmiumpaw. His expression suddenly turned very serious which made the apprentice tense up. The leader exhaled through his nose. “So I’m sure you know of the prophecy the medicine cats and us were talking about right?”

 

The cinnamon tom looked to the side, embarrassment making his ear tips hot. “Y...Yes...I’m sorry we were eavesdropping.” He apologized.

 

Brightstar’s lips curled in a slight smile. “It’s ok, I understand how curious young cats can be.” He thought for a second before speaking again. “These Twoleg Warriors...they’re a part of the prophecy I’m sure of it. Their sudden appearance with the urgent prophecy sent to us at the same time is too coincidental.” 

 

“What exactly is the prophecy?” Cadmiumpaw asked. He still didn’t understand how the dead ancestors could send them these ‘visions’ but he figured they must be intuitions sent to the clans for a reason.

 

Brightstar hummed in thought. “The prophecy states that a burning fire will destroy the sky, we need to find the red stone to prevent that from happening.”

 

Now Cadmiumpaw just felt even more confused. Why send them a warning if the dead cats wouldn’t just tell them outright what to do. What good were riddles for? 

 

“I know, it’s hard to understand.” Brightstar mewed as if reading the apprentice’s thoughts. “Even us senior warriors are having trouble deciphering it.” He chuckled. 

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Cadmiumpaw asked hesitantly. 

 

The leader stared at him for a few heartbeats before shaking his head. “No, not right now at least. For now, keep us informed if you see any more of those Twoleg Warriors on our territory.” 

 

Cadmiumpaw just nodded. “Ok…”

 

“Also,” Brightstar meowed, “Don’t tell anyone else in the clan about this. We don’t want there to be a panic.” 

 

Cadmiumpaw blinked, “Er...yes sir.” He stuttered out. 

 

“Alright, that’s all I needed confirmed. You can go now.” Brightstar said and waved with his tail for Cadmiumpaw to leave. 

 

The cinnamon apprentice trilled and padded out of the den.

 

“Are you sure an apprentice should know about the prophecy?” He heard Bouncestep hiss to the leader. Cadmiumpaw stopped and angled his ear backwards to hear better, cursing himself for trying to eavesdrop again but too interested in listening to the to care too much.

 

“Nothing we can do about it now, we’ll just have to trust him.” Brightstar meowed back. 

 

__________

  
  


“Ah that feels much better.” Purred Sparkflicker as Cadmiumpaw pressed the mousebile onto a particularly large tick that wedged itself into her neck fur. The bug popped off cleanly and fell to the ground. 

 

“You’re pretty good at this for a kittypet.” Mewed Goosetrail as he licked a paw leisurely. Cadmiumpaw bit back the irritated feeling in his throat at the mention of his roots.

 

“Oh hush Goosetrail, he’s been an apprentice with us long enough to not be drawn to his old ways.” The old tortoiseshell molly scolded him. 

 

The taupe colored tom just grumbled. “Well at least he’s rid of that blasted kittypet collar now. He looks a lot better without it.”

 

Cadmiumpaw rolled his eyes. Elders. 

 

“Don’t pay him any mind, he’s just cranky from having painful joints all the time now.” She mewed softly to Cadmiumpaw. The apprentice just smiled at her and continued looking for any more ticks in her fur. 

 

“Hearing about those dogs takes me back to Skystar running off to deal with a few dogs that caused trouble here too. I wonder if those could be the same mutts.” Sparkflicker reminisced wistfully. Cadmiumpaw’s ears twitched with interest.

 

“No, those hounds that attacked Thunderclan camp were said to be from a place where Twoleg monsters die.” Goosetrail put in. 

 

“Oh yes that’s right, and you said they were from Twoleg Warriors right Cadmiumpaw?” She mewed.

 

He merely said “Mhmm.” Mouth still full of the stick that held the moss soaked in mousebile. He dabbed it onto another tick that was latched on the back of the old molly’s ear.

 

“Blasted Twolegs, now they’re copying clan life. Can’t they just go back to their old ways?” Goostrail growled and scratched at his flank.

 

“Twolegs are weird, they do what they want however they want.” Sparkflicker mewed.

 

“We didn’t have to worry about no Twolegs back in my day. When those ones that built that den off Windclan’s border everything started to get worse.” The taupe tom complained. 

 

“Poor Sparrow Fur, she never got the chance to be leader. Those darn monsters took her right out.” Sparkflicker sighed softly. “Hopefully her grandkit, Sparrowfeather might follow in her pawsteps. That or their brother Houndclaw.”

 

“Yes, either would make a wonderful deputy.” Goosetrail chuckled. “If anyone could follow after Bouncestep, one of them definitely should.”

 

Cadmiumpaw listened to the elders ramble about the past, interested to learn about the stories of the ancient cats that lived here. Apparently the clans haven’t been here for super long, only two clan leaders have truly ruled over the clans’ lifetime according to Sparkflicker. He was so keen on listening to them that he didn’t notice he had completely cleared out the ticks in Sparkflicker’s fur.

 

“Oh thank you son, I feel so much better without those critters suckin’ me dry.” She laughed softly. 

 

Cadmiumpaw purred and set the stick down. “I got so caught up in listening to your stories. I wish I could hear more about how the clans came to be.” He mewed. 

 

“Maybe another time, at least one apprentice likes to listen.” Sparkflicker purred. 

 

“The kits come by sometimes.” Goosetrail reminded her.

 

“Yes but they get distracted so easily.” The tortoiseshell molly mewed. She laid her head on her paws. “You go help out Henflight, I’m sure she may need more help.” She said with a big yawn. 

 

The cinnamon tom trilled. “Alright, thanks for bearing with me.” He laughed softly.

 

“Yeah, well, don’t make a habit of it.” Goosetrail meowed with a sniff.

 

Cadmiumpaw just chuckled and picked up the stick to take it back to the Medicine Hollow.

 

As he trotted out of the elder’s cave den and across the clearing, a strange noise rang out overhead. Cadmiumpaw froze and looked up at the sky. Was it a hawk? Some other bird of prey he didn’t know about? He hoped the kits were out of sight. Whatever was was making that noise sounded like the buzz of a bee only much louder.

 

Just the he saw a few bird like objects flying in the sky in a formation, like how the geese do in Leaf-fall. Except when he squinted to focus harder on them Cadmiumpaw noticed they weren’t birds. They kind of looked like...monsters…? They had weird snouts with what looked like whiskers at the end of them.

 

Scared whispering echoed around the clan, Cadmiumpaw looked around and saw some of the cats also looking up at the Bird Monsters. 

 

“Oh, those must be the flying monsters that Goldenstar mentioned.” Houndclaw mewed to Sparrowfeather, his ears flattened at the incessant roaring the monsters made. 

 

“Let’s hope they don’t try to swoop like hawks.” The tabby warrior mewed back anxiously. They wandered over to the nursery and stood protectively beside Crowtalon and her kits. Timberpaw was close by.  _ Trying to protect their family _ , Cadmiumpaw guessed.

 

The cinnamon apprentice stepped cautiously back over to the Medicine Hollow while the roaring of the Bird Monsters passed on. Henflight was already poking her head out from the fallen tree. “What on earth was that racket?” She grumbled out. 

 

“Some Twoleg flying monsters.” Cadmiumpaw said, placing the stick down at her feet. “Thankfully the kits weren’t in danger, the monsters didn’t take an interest in the camp.”

 

“Don’t speak too soon, maybe they were already full on gobbling up those Twolegs like the land monsters do.” Henflight muttered. She looked down at the stick, “Ah, so I assume tick duty went well.” She chirruped and took the stick holding the mousebile soaked moss.

 

“Yep, that about does it.” Cadmiumpaw stated cheerfully as he trotted after the ginger molly.

 

“Well, you’ve pretty much finished your apprentice duties for today then. Go ask your mentor for some camp work.” Henflight said as she dug a hole in the corner of the hollow and dropped the moss ball into it.

 

“I was actually wondering….” Cadmiumpaw started.

 

“You can’t leave the camp yet Cadmiumpaw, you’re not fully healed yet.” Henflight cut him off.

 

“I won’t strain myself I promise! I just want to watch the other apprentices train at the ravine.” 

 

“You’ll pull your shoulder and reopen the wound if you try to jump down there!”

 

“I swear I’ll be careful! I can just watch from the cliffsi-” He meowed.

 

“The answer is  _ no  _ Cadmiumpaw, tomorrow you can but for now you need to rest in camp. That’s an order from your medicine cat.” She said sternly. 

 

Cadmiumpaw just frowned and walked off muttering to himself. As he turned away he swore he could hear Henflight chuckle softly and twitch her whiskers,  _ Cheeky molly _ . He thought bitterly and jumped back up the steps.

 

He padded over to Cloudheart who was carrying a squirrel and a few mice over to the freshkill pile. His mentor looked at him as she placed her catch onto the pile and smiled. “Hey there Cadmiumpaw, how’re you feeling?”

 

“A  _ lot  _ better. So much better that I want to leave the camp but Henflight has ‘ordered’ me not to.” He grumbled. 

 

His mentor just purred and flicked her tail across his ear. “You have to listen to the medicine cat Cadmiumpaw, she knows what she’s talking about.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t be bitter about it.” He snorted.

“Oh cheer up, why don’t you go help out Frostpaw and Foxfang with the repairs to the bramble wall? Maybe that’ll help distract you.”

 

He wrinkled his nose. “Help  _ them? _ They don’t even like me.”

 

“I know they can be a pain sometimes but they’re not going to like you more if you don’t get to know them.” She mewed.

 

Before he could say anything back, the gray and white molly turned around to head back out the camp entrance. He pouted and looked around the bramble wall to find the cats in question. Sure enough there were the two ginger cats, mentor and apprentice weaving a pile of brambles and ferns into the wall next to the nursery’s entrance. He inhaled,  _ Here goes nothing. _

 

As Cadmiumpaw made his way over, Frostpaw caught his eye and she narrowed her eyes. Although, a grin tugged at her lips which made the fur along his back rise in annoyance.

 

“Hey Cadmiumpaw, looking better without that kittypet collar on.” She mewed. He just glared at her. 

 

“Cloudheart said you two might need some help?”

 

Foxfang looked over at Cloudheart, his expression unreadable, but just looked back at Cadmiumpaw and nodded. “You can help Frostpaw out with this hole here.” He pointed with his tail to a rather run down looking hole in the wall. “It’s been needing some renovating, we don’t want any badgers or foxes poking their noses into the camp. Especially so close to the nursery.”

 

Cadmiumpaw nodded, “They must be playing pretty rough around here.” He laughed softly.

 

“If they’re not careful a fox may play rough with  _ them _ .” Frostpaw rolled her eyes and grabbed another fern. She stuck it near the hole and weaved it in and out until it was tightly fitted in.

 

Cadmiumpaw watched her and reached for a bramble. He didn’t expect Frostpaw to reach for the same one and the two bumped each other’s heads together. The molly rubbed at her head. “Watch it furball!”

 

“I didn’t see you go for that one!” Cadmiumpaw reacted back, rubbing at the bump on his head.

 

“Well be careful next time.” She hissed and grabbed the bramble roughly. 

 

He huffed and grabbed a different piece. He waited for Frostpaw to finish weaving her piece again and then tried. He carefully nudged it under another weave and pulled it over, repeating how he saw Frostpaw do it. 

 

“Will you hurry up?” She grumbled. 

 

He side-eyed the molly and continued his weaving. With one more yank on the bramble the piece was tightly fitted into the hole. He nodded, satisfied with his work and moved over so Frostpaw could continue. 

 

Foxfang finished up a hole higher up then turned to the apprentices. “You two keep working on the lower parts of the wall, fill in any noticeable holes. I’m going to go get a mossball for us to drink from.” He then trotted off to the bramble entrance.

 

Frostpaw just shrugged and grabbed another bramble. Cadmiumpaw followed suit. 

 

“Y’know. I’m surprised you survived that dog attack.” Frostpaw mumbled around her weaving.

 

“How so?” Cadmiumpaw mewed guardedly.

 

“Well, not ever cat just escapes a dog’s jaws so easily. I bet you were really brave.” She meowed. 

 

That took him off guard and he raised a brow at Frostpaw. “Well, I’m not sure if being tossed around and screaming for your life would be considered brave but uh...thanks.” 

 

“Lightpaw said you were anyways.” Frostpaw stated as she grabbed another fern. “Said you saved his life.”

 

Cadmiumpaw bit down a little too hard on a fern and felt it prick his mouth. He winced and coughed the piece out. “R-Really?” He thought the cream tabby didn’t want anything to do with him.

 

Frostpaw just gave him a look before pushing the piece into another hole in the wall. “Yeah, and if he says something like that then...you’re not as bad as I thought you were.” She meowed, her gaze softening a little.

 

Cadmiumpaw just blinked at her. Was she starting to like him?

 

“Well y’know...for an ex kittypet.” She stuttered out and shoved the piece further into the wall.

 

The tom just smiled a little. “If you were there, you could have driven off those dogs easily. What with your fiery attitude.” He mewed. The ginger molly laughed softly.

 

“Probably. Next time I’ll come by and save your butts since you can’t do anything good without me.” Frostpaw said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

 

Cadmiumpaw purred to himself. “What and let  _ you  _ take all the credit? I don’t think so, you get enough already.”

 

“Only because I know what I’m doing. You furballs don’t know your head from your paws.” She mrrowed a laugh.

 

He just rolled his eyes. “Well we’ll see about that once I become a warrior.”

 

Frostpaw shot him a playful look. “You got a lot of catching up to do before you can be warrior like me soon.” She lifted up her head smugly. “No amount of fighting dogs will help you with that.”

 

“It’s not like we went looking for them.” Cadmiumpaw mumbled and weaved another fern into the wall. 

 

“I’m just kidding you dolt, jeez. Kittypets, so soft they can’t take a joke.” She muttered and shook her head.

 

Suddenly, a patrol of cats burst through the bramble archway in a panic. Cadmiumpaw turned sharply to look at them and noticed they weren’t all Skyclan cats. They looked quite ragged and beaten. Something’s wrong.

 

“Aw man, and we just fixed that.” Frostpaw whined and lashed her tail.

 

“Where is Brightstar?” Yowled Sunpatch. That made the ginger molly perk up and walk closer to the group.

 

The cream and white leader ran out of his den and up to the patrol. “What is going on, why are Windclan cats in our camp?” He meowed.

 

The tall ginger tom shook his head. “We got into a border scuffle but that doesn’t matter right now. The dogs that attacked the apprentices have come back and attacked us, but there’s more now. We can’t fight them all off.” 

 

“Please Brightstar.” Tallhorse, a windclan warrior, begged. “Please don’t let my clanmates die over a small border argument.”

 

Cadmiumpaw flinched at the news. He hoped Lightpaw wasn’t on that patrol. Frostpaw ran past him and up to the group. “Let me come with you!” She meowed hastily.

 

“No, you stay here. It’s too dangerous.” Sunpatch hissed.

 

“Sunpatch is right, every apprentice is to stay in camp until the dogs are dealt with.” Brightstar meowed out to the camp. “Houndclaw, Sparrowfeather, Juniperbelly, and Emberstep! Come with me.” He turned to his deputy, “Bouncestep I need you to watch over the camp. You’re in charge until we get back.”

 

The brown tabby nodded. “Yes Brightstar.”

 

All the cats came running up to join the group. Frostpaw insisted again, “Please Sunpatch, let me fight! I promise I’ll help!”

 

“Your leader ordered you to stay so you will stay.” Sunpatch hissed again, making the molly flinch. He softened his gaze, “I just don’t want you to get hurt. Please stay here, protect the camp in case the dogs come here.” 

 

Frostpaw looked at her paws, unsatisfied by the answer but nodded anyways.

 

The group then took off into the bramble archway as quick as lightning. Frostpaw dug her claws into the grass and padded back over to where Cadmiumpaw was. Her jaw was taught in a frown.

 

Cadmiumpaw opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. “I don’t want your sympathy. Just...help me finish this stupid wall up.”

 

The cinnamon tom clamped his mouth shut, and sighed. “Alright.” He meowed. As the tom picked up another piece of bramble from the pile he couldn’t help but imagine the frightening caterwauls and vicious barks going off by the border. He shuddered at the thought.


	9. Chapter 7

Cadmiumpaw opened his eyes, he was out on the what looked like the Windclan meadow. The starry sky and rolling hills stretched far out to the edge of the horizon.  _ Where are Brightstar and the others?  _ The apprentice thought warily. The soft sound of rustling peaty grass was all he could hear. That is until a faint noise rose from the silence. A buzzing, growing louder and louder. The cinnamon tom thought a cloud of bees must be coming and tried to run but his paws were stuck to the ground. He yanked at his paws but no matter how hard he tried, they were not moving. Fear rose in his chest as the buzzing grew closer, now growing into an unearthly sounding roar. 

 

“Help!!” He yowled out but there was no reply. 

 

The roaring was now on top of him and Cadmiumpaw looked to the sky. Dark shapes darted across the sky, their buzzing and roaring slurred as they swooped here and there. Just then lights shot from them, almost like stars were being expelled from the shapes. One of the dark shapes was hit by the stars and it made a terrible shrill noise as it tumbled down to the hills. It crashed and fire erupted in the grass, the dryness of it only urging the flames to spread more. Cadmiumpaw ducked as another shape swooped close to him and he got a good glimpse of the figure, a bird with the colors of the forest on its feathers. In the fire another bird emerged, its feathers totally engulfed in the flames. It caught the apprentice’s eye and made him freeze up in terror. It shrieked and flew towards him.

 

“No! Please!! Stop!!” He yowled as the flames surrounded him. The apprentice shut his eyes and braced for the harsh impact.

 

“Cadmiumpaw!” 

 

A voice rose the apprentice and his eyes shot open. He was back in the Medicine Hollow. Totally safe, no sign of fire or birds in sight. Although the acrid stench of smoke still filled his nose. 

 

“Cadmiumpaw are you ok?” Wrensong nudged him with a paw. His eyes wide with concern. “You were thrashing around and muttering stuff in your sleep.”

 

The cinnamon apprentice blinked a few times before speaking. “Y-Yeah...yeah just a nightmare.” He meowed. 

 

Wrensong flashed him a sympathetic look, “I guess the dog attack still has you riled up. It’ll be ok, once Brightstar and the others come back I’m sure they’ll have some news about the dogs.”

He lifted the younger apprentice up and smoothed his tail along Cadmiumpaw’s still raised fur. “It was just a dream, you’ll forget it in no time.” The dappled tom reassured him.

 

Although, Cadmiumpaw was sure he wouldn’t forget a terrifying nightmare like that one in a hurry.

 

“I-I need some fresh air, I’ll be back.” Cadmiumpaw mewed to Wrensong.

 

The dappled apprentice nodded, “Come back soon! Henflight wants to see how your injuries are doing.”

 

Cadmiumpaw flicked his tail, letting Wrensong know he heard him, and bounded up the steps. He squinted his eyes to get used to the darkness made by the setting sun. The shadow casted by the gorge’s wall made it a lot darker than what the sky’s orange and pink hues state otherwise. 

 

He looked around camp, still no sign of Brightstar’s patrol. They’ve been gone for a while, a worm of worry settled itself in his belly but he had to trust they’d be back before the next day. The apprentice noticed Bouncestep pacing a bit beside the leader’s boulder. The deputy must have the same thought as himself Cadmiumpaw thought. 

 

His dual colored eyes looked back over to the Apprentice’s Den and noticed the rest of the apprentices had joined up to share tongues and have dinner. Cadmiumpaw didn’t know if Frostpaw or Lightpaw would welcome him over but it was a chance he was willing to take. He started to head over when urgent pawsteps caught his attention. 

 

Cadmiumpaw looked over towards the Bramble Archway and noticed Juniperbelly and Houndclaw carrying Brightstar on their backs. Foxfang and Sparrowfeather came in afterwards with Sunpatch on their shoulders.

 

Frostpaw made a terrified wail as she got up and ran over to the group. Cadmiumpaw felt his heart drop at the sight of them. They patrol looked absolutely ravaged, fur missing here and there. Blood covered their fur and horrifying wounds littered their bodies. 

 

Bouncestep ran up to the patrol. “What happened?!” He demanded and sniffed at Brightstar. The leader’s body looked frail and weak. Cadmiumpaw flinched as he noticed the large cat didn’t seem to be breathing at all. 

 

At that moment, Wrensong came bounding out from behind Cadmiumpaw and over to the patrol. Supplies in his jaws.

 

“There were so many dogs. I’ve never seen that many, it was a whole pack.” Houndclaw mumbled, eyes wide as if he were still reliving the moment. 

 

“He lost another life…” Juniperbelly mewed, pointing to the neck wound. 

 

Cadmiumpaw inched closer and noticed it. The skin and flesh that had been ripped away was nearly halfway through his neck. The apprentice could see the leader’s eyes hazy, staring off into nothing. His jaw slack in a silent scream. He had to look away, he’s seen that look before and it disturbed him to the core to see it again. 

 

“Dad?! Dad are you okay?!” Frostpaw’s panicked mew caught his attention. He looked over to see Frostpaw buried in Sunpatch’s fur, Foxfang at her side with a faraway look in his eyes. 

 

“He’s gonna be ok right?!” She asked Foxfang, her green eyes welling up with such a look of fear that Cadmiumpaw didn’t think he’d ever see her emote. 

 

Her mentor just closed his eyes and wrapped his tail around the ginger and white molly. Not saying anything but Frostpaw could tell. He didn’t want to say it, probably too afraid to admit it to be true. 

 

The apprentice grit her teeth and let out a terrible cry. She buried her face in Sunpatch’s fur, digging her claws in and holding him as tight as he could. 

 

Cadmiumpaw felt his heart sink at the sight. He padded up closer to her but was stopped by Bouncestep’s tail. He looked up at the deputy with questioning eyes.

 

“Let her grieve on her own.” He meowed softly. 

 

The deputy walked over to the boulder and leaped on top of it and then jumped onto one of the Medicine Hollow’s dead tree branches. “Let all cats old enough to climb trees join here beneath the High Branch.” His voice rang out around the clearing, though most of the cats were already coming out to see the commotion. 

 

Tallweed’s voice yowled in horror and she ran over to Brightstar’s limp body, burying her face in his fur.

 

Most of the other cats started to sit around the dead tree, aside from the patrol as they were being looked over by Wrensong. At that moment, Henflight came out from the Elder’s Cave with concerned eyes and she ran over to help her apprentice. 

 

Cadmiumpaw sat down near the front of the crowd beside his mentor. To his surprise, Lightpaw came up to him and sat next to him. 

 

“Lightpaw?” Cadmiumpaw whispered to him, a little nervous.

 

The cream tabby tom smiled weakly at him but said nothing more and looked up at the deputy. 

 

“Cats of Skyclan, a terrible tragedy has occured.” Bouncestep started off. The silence in the clearing was almost deafening aside from the soft hiccuping coming from Frostpaw as her grief swamped over her.

 

“Brightstar has lost another life, the wounds he has received are severe and will take a while to heal correctly.” He explained, his face was unusually calm but Cadmiumpaw could see sadness glazing his eyes. “Until he is fit to revive and Starclan brings him back, I will take over most of the leadership duties.” 

 

Mumbles of solemn agreement rang throughout the crowd. Cadmiumpaw furrowed his brows. “Starclan can bring him back to life?” He whispered.

 

“That’s why Leaders are gifted with nine lives after all.” Lightpaw mewed to him and caught the cinnamon tom offguard. 

 

“T-They can just do that? What about everyone else do we get nine lives too?” Cadmiumpaw asked, looking around at the other cats.

 

Lightpaw shook his head. “No just Leaders of the clan. They are gifted them when they first become appointed at the Moonstone.” 

 

“Then that means…” Cadmiumpaw trailed off as he looked over at Frostpaw, Foxfang and Sunpatch.

 

“Hush you two.” Cloudheart hissed to the apprentices and they looked back up at the deputy. 

 

“Although, not everyone got out so lucky. Though most of the patrol has returned with injuries, Sunpatch appears to have taken the brunt of it.” He exhaled and looked over to the grieving family. The rest of the clan followed his gaze and worried chatter spread around. 

 

“Goosetrail, Sparkflicker, Wrensong.” Bounestep called to the elders and the apprentice medicine cat. All three looked up at him. “While Henflight looks over the injured and Brightstar could you get Sunpatch ready for burial? We will mourn our fallen clanmate tonight.”

 

Wrensong nodded. “Yes Bouncestep, I’ll go get the flowers and herbs now.” The apprentice called up to the deputy and ran over to the Medicine Hollow to get his funerary supplies. 

 

“Everyone is to stay in camp for the rest of the night. Sparrowfeather?” He called to the large warrior. “Are the dogs taken care of, is Windclan safe as well?”

 

All cats turned to the tabby warrior. They straightened up and nodded. “Yes sir, we were able to drive them off. Twolegs came to take them away and was able to stop the fight before we could lose more warriors.” 

 

Bouncestep nodded in satisfaction. “Excellent work. We will have to triple patrols tomorrow but for now let us get some rest and take the time to mourn the clanmate that was taken too early from us.” The deputy meowed and jumped down from the branch. Signalling the end of the Clan meeting. 

 

Cadmiumpaw exhaled heavily and looked at his paws. He couldn’t help but feel guilty over what happened. 

 

“It should’ve been me.” The cinnamon tom whispered, his eyes glazing over with grief. 

 

“Don’t say things like that.” Cloudheart whispered and pulled him close to her with her fluffy tail. 

 

“She’s right Cadmiumpaw.” Lightpaw mewed and pressed into his side.

 

“But...but I should’ve been the one to...Not Sunpatch. Not Brightstar. They’re important, they’re needed. I’m just some rogue kittypet.” His voice choked up. “The clan would be better off without me anyways.”

 

Cloudheart just shushed him and held him tight, licking the fur between his ears. 

 

“It’s not true Cadmiumpaw. We need you, you still have so much to learn. Life will go on. Sunpatch will watch us with pride from Starclan.” His mentor soothed him. 

 

“And you’re a good friend, to all of the apprentices.” Lightpaw mewed. “Just give it time, we’ll heal. Frostpaw will learn to let her grief heal too.” He pressed his muzzle into Cadmiumpaw’s neck. 

 

The cinnamon tom just nodded, trying to take in what they were saying and not let his nagging and grim thoughts overwhelm him. He looked over at Frostpaw who, now, had moved a little bit from her father so that the elders could rub lavender over Sunpatch’s body. 

 

He knew he couldn’t say anything to console Frostpaw, especially with how hard she must be taking it. Cadmiumpaw new first hand what it’s like to lose a parental figure that young. 

 

Cloudheart gave him one last lick over his head and nudged him. “C’mon, you need to rest. Let’s go sit vigil for a while and then get you to the Apprentice’s Den for tonight.” 

 

Cadmiumpaw nodded and trailed numbly over to the now growing crowd of cats laying nearby. Henflight and Wrensong had already moved Brightstar’s body into the Medicine Hollow by that time. He didn’t think he’d want to be sleeping anywhere near the leader’s corpse anyways.

 

__________

  
  


Cadmiumpaw fluttered his eyes open, noticing he was in the warmth of the Apprentice’s Den. Curled up next to him was Lightpaw, the cream tabby tom was probably just as shaken up as he was from last night’s news. They both needed each other’s reassurance that they weren’t going to be sleeping alone in the cold mourn-filled night. Cadmiumpaw was just glad he didn’t have more nightmares and instead dreamt of nothing.

 

He stood up slowly as to not rouse Lightpaw and tip towed out into the early morning sunlight. He noticed Frostpaw and Foxfang sleeping beside Sunpatch’s flower decorated body. Cadmiumpaw furrowed his brows and looked away from the scene.

 

His stomach grumbled at him but he didn’t feel like eating. Instead he headed for the Medicine Hollow. The burrs holding the dock leaves felt like they were trying to pop out from his fur. He hopped slowly down into the hollow and saw Henflight still working on Brightstar at the back. Wrensong looked up at him and smiled warmly. 

 

“Hey there Cadmiumpaw, come to have your injuries looked at?” He called up.

 

“Yeah, I think the dock leaves are slipping off now.” He meowed and trotted over to the medicine apprentice. 

 

Wrensong gently took out the burrs and slid off the dock leaf on his shoulder first. He cleaned up the old poultice and sniffed at the wound.

 

“Well, it looks like it’s healed up nicely!” He chirruped and slid off the leaf on his tail. “Although, it looks like you may have a few scars but those will heal with time.” 

 

Cadmiumpaw sighed in relief. “So does that mean I can leave camp now?”

 

“Yes! Move your shoulders and tail for me please.” He instructed.

 

The apprentice did as he was told, rolling his shoulders and waggled his tail. They felt a little stiff from not getting to move around as much but not enough to be a hindrance. 

 

“How do you feel?” Wrensong meowed.

 

“Never better!” Cadmiumpaw purred. 

 

“Good good, now go get some breakfast. I can hear your belly from here.” He teased before walking over to Henflight.

 

Cadmiumpaw still didn’t feel like eating but he knew Wrensong was right. If he wanted to train later he didn’t want to feel exhausted from not eating.

 

__________

 

“Remember, keep your tail up so you don’t drag it along the leaves. Oh, and watch your surroundings!” Cloudheart meowed as Cadmiumpaw sniffed along the ground of the Great Oak.

 

Nuts littered the forest floor around the tree making it a great spot to hunt prey.  _ Cloudheart must have chose this play to practice so I could get back into training easier.  _ The apprentice thought as he picked up the scent of a mouse.

 

Days had passed since the incident with the dogs and there hadn’t been any sign of dogs. Bouncestep had let them go out a little further from the camp’s area to hunt now. Brightstar had miraculously revived much to Cadmiumpaw’s surprise but he was still too weak to be making decisions for the clan.

 

Movement caught his eye and he saw a mouse sniffing along the floor, stuffing its face with seeds. Cadmiumpaw lowered himself, honing on a good place to pounce. He walked a little closer, stepping lightly and making sure to avoid every stick he saw. He then pounced and landed squarely on the rodent, killing it swiftly with a bite to its neck before it could squeal in surprise. 

 

He lifted the prey up with pride. 

 

“Excellent work Cadmiumpaw!” Cloudheart meowed. 

 

“Catch a few more and then I’ll need to speak with you about something.” She ordered and jumped onto one of the Great Oak’s many large roots.

 

The apprentice tilted his head at the mention of them talking about something but he just shrugged and continued his hunting practice. 

 

Unfortunately he was still unable to run up the Great Oak to catch a squirrel. He just needed more climbing practice before he could catch those blasted fast rodents. He was able to successfully catch two more mice and a fat magpie though and that was enough to satisfy him and Cloudheart.

 

He scraped earth over the magpie as the gray and white molly walked up to him. 

 

“I’ve been meaning to think of an appropriate time but I believe now is the best to tell you.” She started off. 

 

Cadmiumpaw felt a little anxiety wiggle in his chest. “What about?” 

 

“Well, before an apprentice can become a warrior, they have to visit the Moonstone.” She explained, her eyes lighting up with excitement. 

 

_ The Moonstone?! _ Cadmiumpaw thought with surprise. “Isn’t that only for medicine cats and leaders only though?” He asked, confused as to why he’d be allowed at such a sacred place.

 

Cloudheart shook her head. “Everyone can go to Moonstone, but apprentices absolutely need to go before they can become warriors. It’s so they can get a full blessing from Starclan themself.” She trilled. 

 

“W-Will I see Starclan?” He asked, a little intimidated at the thought of meeting dead cats. 

 

“Maybe! We’re not allowed to share what happens with Starclan with others unless you’re a medicine cat.” She mewed. 

 

The apprentice furrowed his brows in thought.  _ Would I see Sunpatch there? Or even...Elaine? _ He wondered, a little bit of hope lit up inside him. 

 

“Alright let's get this prey back to camp. Don’t want to attract anymore predators like foxes.” She joked and went to go pick up the mice he caught. 

 

He paused, excitement starting to well up inside him. Cadmiumpaw picked up the magpie and trotted after Cloudheart.  _ I’ll see you soon Elaine. I promise. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, updates may start coming less frequently with school starting again but I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming!


End file.
